An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love
by Razgriz89
Summary: Sometimes, love calls for ridiculous acts of both romance and not to mention idiocy. What happens when May gets involved in these kinds of acts? What would the gang do with an infatuated May...that will bring about a ridiculous kind of love?
1. A Ridiculous Kind of Morning

_What happens when a cook's great creation is sabotaged by a strange elixir? In the safe side, practically nothing...unless a certain somebody is too hungry to even think there was something weird inside. What would the gang do with..._

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"**

_Act One: A Ridiculous Kind of Morning_

Location: Two walking days from Petalburg City.

Two days meant that home sweet home was still far away. Their feet were so dead tired, taking another step was practically impossible. They found a good spot to camp. They were going to camp eventually because it was getting dark. Everyone was really exhausted...REALLY EXHAUSTED. Being pursued by a flock of Spearow while being pecked on was uncalled for.

That night, dinner was being prepared. The sudden chill called for a warm bowl of soup with wild and edible ingredients. Their chef turned around for a second to check on the rest of the ingredients. In a matter of minutes, it was _bon appétit._

"We're lucky to have found this great spot overlooking the lake." said Brock. "We would be walking another twenty miles through this thick forest if we didn't."

"I'm just glad we're out of the fact that my clothes were almost ruined by pecking beaks." May replied, taking a spoonful of soup.

"We should take this chance to rest up. Petalburg City's two days away."

Two days...that's awfully a lot of time.

Suddenly, May's not feeling as well as she should be.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so good." Evidence was her head hurting...and pretty sure it wasn't Spearow's peck attack that did the job. "I'm going to bed."

Pikachu hurried to her shoulder and patted May's head.

Brock tried to offer some help. "I have some medicine here. I suggest that you take it."

But she reluctantly passed. "Thanks but a good night's rest is all I need. It's what I always do for a meddling headache."

This was May's idea of a simple remedy. Soon she'll come to realize that it doesn't work.

"I'd better go check out my sister." Her younger brother Max said out of concern. "She tends to say things that sometimes aren't true."

The next day, the meddling headache was completely gone. May was already cured and felt better. But there was such a term as "too better".

"Well, good morning sunshine. You seem well today." Brock greeted.

"Have you seen Ash?" May suddenly asked.

"He's by the lakeshore. Why you ask?"

"Oh nothing; I'll see you in a few minutes."

May ran off to where the aspiring Pokemon master was. Funny, because it was odd that she asked where Ash was first thing in the morning.

When both of them got back from the lakeshore, everything became clear to them as Ash demanded an explanation...

"Would you guys mind telling me why May just kissed me?"

_END OF ACT ONE_


	2. Good Question, Bad Answer

_Act Two: Good Question, Bad Answer_

As Pikachu and the other Pokemon played tag, their trainers were tagged by a certain May making a tight grip on Ash's shoulder. It doesn't hurt but it feels downright strange altogether.

"May, are you sure you're fine? You were all somewhat grumpy last night." Ash asked out of curiosity.

"Thanks for being so concerned but I'm as pretty as a Beautifly!" A frivolous May answered.

"Pretty as a Beautifly...? Now there's something you don't hear from her all the time."

"Come on, let's have breakfast together." Suddenly, May started tugging him towards the table. Brock wondered if he had put too much of something in last night's potage. That wouldn't be the case because they all ate the same soup from last night.

So what the hell is going on?

"I think Sis has finally lost it." Max said. "She's practically hooked up to him like a magnet."

Honestly, a magnet won't be enough to describe May's strange closeness to Ash.

"Say 'ah'..." May said, holding up a piece of bread. She seemed happy doing such a thing.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but I can feed myself." Ash tried reasoning out.

"Don't be such a sour puss. Come on, here comes the airplane! Vrrroooom..."

Baby talk...how sweet...

"May, I think there's something you're not telling us."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, come on tell us. There's no need to keep it a secret."

"You really mean it? If you insist..."

May stood up in front of him, blushing. Despite her shaking body, she built up her courage and faced the music.

"We've been travelling together for a long time now; meeting new faces and making new friends along the way. We've made through obstacles together. I believe now is the right time for me to stand up and speak out."

By then Ash knew that something was coming towards him; something unpleasant yet somehow nice. Something he had never experienced before.

"I...I...I like you...I really like you, Ash."

A gust of wind suddenly blew; a gust of wind that marked a change that will forever leave a mark in their soul.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Max. "It's like I don't even know her anymore! What has gotten to my sister?"

"Ah, don't worry; it's a stepping stone in one's life." Brock explained. "It's good that Ash experiences romance once in a while. The question is how he will deal with it."

Good question. The answer was bad.

"Of course; it's natural for friends to like each other."

How dense is this guy anyway?

"Oh Ash, you're such a funny man." May said, laughing.

_END OF ACT TWO_


	3. Falling Up and Standing Down

_Act Three: Falling Up and Standing Down_

Location: Petalburg City outskirts.

May was still holding onto Ash's arm like a dog on a leash. She even told him to not let go (like he had a choice anyway). Soon, the grip became more painful than a flock of Spearow and their pecking. They were already outside Petalburg City and a few miles away from the gym. Pikachu couldn't even do anything to break them apart; May was practically sticking to Ash like a high-grade fly trap.

"Guys, do something; it's not like I'm going to ditch you all or something." Ash begged for help from his friends who couldn't do anything as well.

"It's no use, Ash." Brock said. "May's sticking to you like a high-grade fly trap. Besides, try to experience romance once in a while."

"I'm already experiencing it painfully."

"Hang in there, lover boy. Petalburg City's just ahead."

"Don't call me that!"

Then May spoke out of the blue. "Did you know that Pikachu is the best Pokemon for you?"

"Really, why so...?"

"Silly, it's because you're as cuddly as a Pikachu! I don't want to let go."

Suddenly, Max blocked his way. "I'd like to warn you out of concern, buddy. If you try to do any funny stuff to my sister..."

"Well, you try being in my situation for once." Ash replied.

"Aw come on Max, don't be such a party pooper." May said, tightening her grip on the shoulder of his beloved. "Let me cuddle his arms even more."

The young lad's threshold was near the limit.

As they went on, May decided to up the ante. "I can't wait to get home. Come on, let's run the remaining miles!"

"W-Wait May, you can't just run the distance."

"The power of love will give me strength. Now no more complaints; let's go!"

"Give me one good reason why I should tolerate this."

Before both of them could pick up speed, Ash and May fell into a hole.

Yes, they fell into a hole. May was lying down on the dirt while Ash fell on top of her slightly.

"Are you alright, May?" He asked out of concern. He didn't get the answer he wanted.

"That's so bold of you, Ash." May replied, wearing a grinning face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so brave to do what a man never tries to do."

It soon came to him that he was touching May's chest by accident. Shocked, he tried moving away but May grabbed one of his arms and put it back.

"Does it feel good, my beloved Ash?" May said, blushing red. "Does it feel warm?"

He trembled. Pikachu couldn't even take a single step after seeing that.

"Does it feel soft? This is how I show my appreciation to daring men like you." Then it was followed by "the French".

Being a witness to the event, the young lad's threshold was no more.

"I WARNED YOU. NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT, BUCKO!"

_END OF ACT THREE_


	4. Matrimonial Mayhem

_Act Four: Matrimonial Mayhem_

**A/N: **Upon closer inspection, I realized that more people are Advanceshipping (Ash/Satoshi x May/Haruka) disciples. Whatever happened to Ash x Misty/Kasumi, I don't know.

Location: Petalburg City gym

When Ash and May crawled out of the hole, he looked very pale and bruised while May still clung on him even at ascent. Max was still pissed off even though Ash tried to explain himself that it was his sister who instigated the event.

He vowed never to touch a woman's chest ever again.

At home, her proud parents couldn't believe their eyes as well. They almost shared the same "ACK!" expression as the young lad earlier but they differed in response.

"Oh honey, look at our dear May! She has finally found true love!" Her mother said.

"Our little girl really grows up so fast." commented Norman, the gym leader and a devoted father to two spouses.

"Just look at how she clings to him like glue. You know what that means, dear."

"This calls for a matrimonial celebration!"

In an outburst of joy, May took things a little too far...extremely too far. "That's it! Ash, let's get married right away!"

Who wouldn't freak out after what she said?

"May, you're overreacting!" Ash said. "You're only 10 and I'm nowhere the legal age!"

"I guess that's what you call overexcitement." May replied; giggling.

In her parents' point of view, they're just like them during their days of love and a whole lot of Beautifly. According to them, Ash and May look sweet together.

"Aw, just look at them dear." May's mother, Caroline commented. "They remind me of the two of us...back at the garden full of Beautifly..."

Out of concern for her only daughter, Norman decides to take matters into his own hands. "May, can I take Ash away for a minute?"

"Oh...okay..." said May with a bit of dismay but she willingly let go of his arm. "Don't take long, my berry pie."

Berry pie...? Where the heck does May come up with this kind of stuff?

Inside the gym, Ash explained to Norman what really happened. The gym leader willingly understood his explanation but that wasn't the real reason why he was summoned to the gym.

"Ash, I just want you to know that May is our only daughter. I have no objections against love but please try to understand that she's still young to grasp the concept of love."

"So...what do you want me to do?" asked the trainer.

"Please take care of our little girl. If ever her actions are for real, then you have our blessing."

Ash made a stand; a solemn vow.

"I don't know exactly what's going on. But I won't let you down, Norman."

"I know you won't. May's lucky to have you."

_END OF ACT FOUR_


	5. Love Conquers All

_Act Five: Love Conquers All_

It's been two days since May started acting all lovey-dovey on Ash. Even at sleep, they slept together on one bed; a watchful Max surveying their every twitch of their bodies 24/7. At the second day of being an infatuated May, she took the initiative of being the early Taillow and cooked up a special breakfast for him. Usually, that was Brock's duty but this time he let her do the honors.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." May greeted; along with a cheerful smile.

"Oh good morning, May. You're up awfully early." A drowsy Ash answered back.

"Come on, I made you some breakfast."

"You did? I didn't know you were skilled at housework."

"It's the least I can do for daring people like you."

He froze. The word "daring" triggered something he doesn't want to ever remember.

_"Does it feel good, my beloved Ash?" May said, blushing red. "Does it feel warm?"_

_He trembled. Pikachu couldn't even take a single step after seeing that. _

_"Does it feel soft? This is how I show my appreciation to daring men like you." Then it was followed by "the French"._

At the dining table, Ash realized that there was a vacant seat in front of him. He also noticed that Max wasn't around.

"He was up all night watching you guys. He's still sleeping right now." Brock explained. "I'm surprised that May is still clinging on to you."

"Please tell me that you've found the cause of her behavior." Ash pleaded. "My arm has suffered enough from her clinging."

"Sorry but so far, zilch."

"Aw, man…"

A huge explosion outside rocked the house.

"What was that?" said Brock.

"Only one way to find out…" a determined Ash hurried outside where black smoke clouded the fair weather. From the smoke, a robotic arm busted through and clamped Pikachu away from him.

"Oh no, Pikachu…!"

When the smoke had cleared the gang saw a giant Meowth balloon; floating several feet from the ground. Pikachu was caged in an insulating prison; a captive of three dastardly villains of the show notable for their blunders and their blasting-off.

"This must be our lucky day!" said the cool yet cunning James.

"We got our Pikachu, hooray!" A talking Meowth responded.

"Right…oh joy—now let's get out of here before you two idiots screw this up again." said a cocky Jessie.

"Wait a minute; don't you want to savor the moment?"

"He's right. After many failed attempts, we finally got our hands on what we want."

"I know that! That's why I'm telling you to hit the gas before we blast off miserably again."

"Hmm…good point…"

And this wasn't the first time Pikachu faced a Pokemon-napping situation.

"Give me back Pikachu, you no-good thieves!" yelled Ash but to no avail.

"Sorry twirp but we're not giving back something we worked so hard to steal." said Meowth.

The trainer quickly got a hold of a random Pokeball. But before he could even retaliate, May's anger went up beyond the stratosphere and forcefully intervened.

"Stand back, my darling! I will take care of this for you!" May yelled as she prepared to let loose a strong Pokemon; something that would make Team Rocket regret that they forced a nuke to go off. "Blaziken, let's go! Use a Flamethrower attack and make them pay!"

Blaziken let loose a powerful stream of flame that landed on the balloon, then followed by the signature explosion. Pikachu, still in the cage, was catapulted out and Brock caught it just in time.

"I'm starting to believe that there's no lucky day for people like us." James wondered, flying off to somewhere faraway along with the others.

"I told you to floor it but NO, you idiots were too busy savoring the moment!" An infuriated Jessie felt like breaking a boulder with her bare hands.

"Excuse me, have you even considered cutting some slack?!"

"Slack my foot! You got plenty of time to do that AFTER we've gotten away!"

"Oh well, there's always tomorrow." The neutral Meowth ended their flying argument. "And the day after tomorrow…"

_"Waaba waaba!"_

_"We're blasting off again…!"_

End of story, period.

"Wow May, you're pretty amazing." said a grateful Ash.

"Oh, I'm blushing like crazy!" May replied; her face as red as ripe cherries. "It was nothing, really. It's what I do for my love."

"May…"

"Yes…?"

"I think…"

Everybody was watching. It seemed that he was ready to finally confess. Even the writer of this chapter couldn't get more agitated.

"I think…" Ash struggled to continue with his lines.

"Yes…?"

"I think…"

"YES…?"

"I think you'll make a fine Pokemon trainer."

There was a moment of silence. Even May couldn't say a word; the others came crashing down. Yet she still thought of Ash as a funny man.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha; oh Ash, you're such a funny man!"

_END OF ACT FIVE_

**A/N: **Isn't this like the longest chapter I've ever done in this story? Thanks a million, Team Rocket! XD


	6. Jealousy is the Worst Policy

_Act Six: Jealousy is the Worst Policy_

An old friend of Ash and Brock was coming to Petalburg City to pay them a little visit. The gang decided to wait for their old friend at the park. May was still clinging to Ash's enduring shoulder; a watchful Max keeping an eye on them without looking away for a second even if it involved Professor Oak. Finally, they were reunited with Misty.

"Hello again, you guys." She greeted them with a beaming smile.

"Hey, it's good to see you again, Misty." said Ash. "How's life as the Cerulean City gym leader?"

"I got sidetracked a little because there were many challengers this month."

"And you won them all?"

"Mostly...a few were kind of at your level."

Cut the chatter. Misty soon realized "the thing" clinging on his shoulder was a bit disturbing for her. She pretended not to notice but curiosity was about to kill the Skitty.

"Pardon me for asking but why is May clinging on to you like a high-grade fly trap?" Misty asked.

May gladly answered that but not in a friendly kind of way. "Ash is now my beloved Volbeat while I'm the elegant Illumise." Seriously where does she come up with these cheesy lines?

"Oh...I see...good for you..."

"Am I sensing some 'jealousy'?"

Max and Brock were shocked. A catfight was about to erupt in front of them.

"Hold on, Sis. You don't want to start a fight here, do you?" Max warned her out of concern.

"Now, now, let's not get all worked up." Brock mediated both of them in advance.

Despite their warnings, the catfight intensified.

"Me, jealous...? Oh please, I'm not even interested in stuff like romance." Misty said.

But May knew how to use Counter. "I can see it in your eyes. You find me clinging on to Ash very disturbing, do you?"

"No, I don't find it disturbing. I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

"Oh, so you don't find it disturbing then?"

"Definitely..."

Instead of apologizing for the misconception, May ups the ante to the danger zone.

"Would you find it disturbing if I do this?" May grabs Ash's hand and willingly placed it; practically touching her chest; just like at the time when they both fell into a hole. This time, Misty found it more shocking and disturbing than ever before. The catfight was imminent.

"Or this...?" May pulls his shoulder even deeper into "enemy territory". Misty was becoming more and more pissed off.

"Or maybe even this?"

The final straw was "the French". Misty had broken the anger barrier.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION READY, ASH KETCHUM!!"

"W-Wait Misty, it's not what you think!" Ash hastily defended himself from an abomination that was about to eat him alive. But it was too late and no use.

"Oh, my darling, please save me from a wild Gyarados." May teased her, with a wink of an eye.

_END OF ACT SIX_

**A/N: **She's getting naughtier and naughtier by the second. What have I done? Coolness...!


	7. Roses are May's, Violets are Drew's

_Act Seven: Roses are May's, Violets are Drew's_

Location: Petalburg City gym

To make things simple, Misty was invited by Norman to have a long-week sparring session with each other as gym leaders. It was also a good opportunity for her to get away from the hustle and bustle of being someone who faced challengers on a daily basis. And for the first time, May and Max were allowed to watch their sparring session. Of course, May won't watch any practice match without her dearly beloved by his side.

Yes, May was still clinging on to him like a high-grade fly trap.

Three Pokemon later, they called it a day. Norman proved superior in today's match. His Slaking may be a big pushover at first but it packed attacks as powerful as three wrecking balls.

Hoping to forget the match, Misty joined the others in a stroll of the city. Brock had already explained to her the reason for May's strange demeanor. She owed Ash an apology, especially after she grabbed his delicate ear and threw him ten feet away.

"I'm really sorry for being irrational a while ago." She said. "I guess I thought wrong about you and May."

"As long as you understand, I'm cool." Ash willingly accepted an old friend's apology.

"Incidentally, I've heard of a same case that happened close to home."

"You have?"

"A group of trainers camped outside Cerulean City a few days ago. After sipping some soup, one of the trainers' head started to ache. The next day, she was all lovey-dovey on the boy she had a crush at."

"Do you know the cause of it?"

"I'm a gym leader, not a doctor."

But in truth, Misty didn't hold the key to the door.

Suddenly, a rose flew out of nowhere and somehow May grabbed it; either it was for her Pokemon or for her. Either way, she presented the rose to her beloved darling instead of the other way around.

"Dear me, whatever happened to the rookie coordinator?" Drew appeared. But May was in no mood for a fight.

"Oh, hello Drew…"

"What's this? Am I seeing what my eyes should not see?"

"Aw come on, it's just the two of us on a date."

Misty flinched. "D-Date…?"

"Just to let you know, I'm willing to go the distance for my darling. I will win every contest and every ribbon in the name of love." It's another one of May's cheesy lines courtesy of an unnamed source.

"I'm glad you're that determined." Drew said. "But here's a word of advice; determination won't be enough. Well, I still got things to attend to. I'll see you around."

Drew fancifully exited the stage while Ash felt something creepy was creeping up behind him. Misty suddenly pulled her out of May's grasp.

"Come on, Ash! It's time for Dating 101!" Misty said, pulling his ear like what she used to do.

"Ah, wait my darling…!" May cried; running towards her love.

Seven acts later, they still don't have the key to the door. May's infatuation was getting more and more powerful…at an alarming rate.

_END OF ACT SEVEN_


	8. Save the Last Dance for Ash

_Act Eight: Save the Last Dance for Ash_

**A/N: **Suddenly, I get the craving for Advanceshipping videos.

Every year, Petalburg City holds an annual ball where people get together for a night of formalities and especially dancing. Norman and Caroline were cordially invited in this once-a-year festivity. Not only they were famous for being the spearhead of the Pokemon gym but they were also popular for winning the annual ball's salsa dance competition three years in a row. In short, they were the guests of honor.

Too bad the event was only for grown-ups 18 and above. The kids would have to sit this one out.

The night of the ball…

"Well, we're off to the annual ball." Caroline said. "May, you're in charge of the house while we dance the whole night away."

"Okay, you and Dad have fun now." replied May, still clinging on to her beloved.

"Well, you have fun with your 'Volbeat'." Her mother giggled.

"We're having fun as it is, Mom."

Brock and Max decided to watch TV in the living room. There was an interesting documentary on Pokemon food preferences on air. They set their sights on a Parasect eating a piece of mushroom that looked like the mushroom Brock always uses in his soups. Their greatest shock came when…

_"The Parasect is moving on to an identical mushroom. The two mushrooms look identical and both are edible but the difference is the sweet scent this second mushroom emits. To the locals, it is known as the Sweet Scent Mushroom. When ingested, the enzymes in this mushroom directly affect the part of the brain where the concept of love is perceived. In other words, the mushroom makes the consumer fall in love with its so-called "crush". The same effect had been reported on humans as well but only to females."_

"Is it possible? Brock said. "…that the mushroom I put in three days ago was this?"

"Wait, Brock, there's more!" Max yelled.

_The effects become permanent exactly three days after ingestion of this mushroom. So far, there has been no antidote known to modern science to counter this effect. _

"I know May loves Ash but this is bad!" Brock suddenly stood up from the couch. "We have to warn them about this!"

"But what can we even do? It says that there's no antidote to counter the effect." Max said hopelessly.

"We must do something…even if we receive no help from modern science!"

Inside the gym, Ash and May were all alone.

"It's too bad we can't come to the ball." May said; her head on his lap. "Do you know how to dance, Ash?"

"I don't even know the basics." Ash confessed.

"I can teach you how."

"Thanks but I don't think dancing is for me."

"Come on, don't be such a sour puss." May tugged Ash towards the vast battlefield. She already had a stereo after ready and a CD of a certain composition placed on the player. The gym floor was open for May to save the last dance for Ash.

"Now, put your right hand on my waist and I'll put mine on yours." May instructed him so. "Don't be shy, come on; and hold my left hand."

Gladly complying, Ash did what he was told to do. The CD player suddenly played by itself. Music filled the gym. Their feet moved to the slow melody, waltzing from one part of the gym floor to another. During this time, the dancing couple weren't themselves.

"Ash, please stay by my side." said May; hugging Ash adorably.

"Don't worry, May." The young trainer replied. "I won't ever leave you as long as you don't do the same."

"I promise."

As the music went on throughout the night, as the brightness of the full moon illuminated the gym floor through wooden bars, and as Ash and May vowed to one another to never leave each other's side…

A proud yet saddened Misty left Petalburg gym…and the Hoenn region.

_END OF ACT EIGHT_


	9. Kisses are Worth a Thousand Actions

_Act Nine: Kisses are worth a Thousand Actions _

The sound of the music ceased to stop; an entire night of the full moon all to themselves.

"I hope you find true love, Ash." Misty whispered; shedding tears as she journeyed back home to Cerulean City.

Meanwhile, the music still filled the gym. Their waltzing was as graceful and beautiful as a Milotic. In a matter of minutes, both the trainer and the coordinator waltzed slowly to the melodious tone and the sound of the music. Midnight was approaching. May was about to be forced to love by which she had no idea about from the very beginning.

Without any idea of what they were doing, they suddenly prepared for "the French". Brock and Max arrived hurriedly at the gym and tried snapping them out of their daze but the die had been cast. They helplessly watched them kiss each other at such a young age.

Both of them kissed each other at a very young age. It felt like the sweetness of ripe cherries.

All of a sudden, May snapped out and realized that her lips were in contact with another's. She gave him a slap of a lifetime.

"Ugh! I can't believe you got the nerve to do that, Ash Ketchum!" yelled May.

"What? B-But you were the one who started it!" Confused, Ash defended his stand.

"As if…! I would never kiss you in a million years, buster!"

"What's wrong with you? Three days ago you were all clingy to my arm."

"Me, clingy…? Yeah, as if I was under some sort of spell or something."

As the argument went on, Brock had a good idea of what happened.

"Like what just happened?" said Max out of confusion.

"Allow me to explain." Brock replied. "When they kissed each other for that a long time, it seemed to me that the agent in the mushroom was transferred to Ash. The agent was neutralized inside him because it only affects females. Remember the documentary we watched a while ago?"

"I see! It does make sense. It looks both of them will have to find romance the hard way."

"In all my experience, love should never be forced out of a person. Let it come out like a baby."

The next day, they left the comforts of home and Petalburg City to continue with their adventure: Ash's quest to become the best and May's journey to become the fairest of them all. All that involved an infatuated May were all behind them now. It seemed that was the case.

When they pitched camp at the same spot where it all began, Ash and Pikachu took a dip into the pristine lake under the sun. A few minutes later, they surfaced out of the water and dried themselves with a towel. Then along came his not-infatuated-anymore friend.

That's what they thought but...

"Hey May, what's up—"

He received another sweet kiss from her.

"Maybe someday…my darling…" May said along with a wink of an eye.

_THE END? (Dun, dun, dun, dun!)_

* * *

_This has been a presentation of Lightning & Sword Fan Fiction Productions (LSFFP). All the characters, places, and other material used here are disclaimed by the production team and are properties of their respective creators and licensors. The events here are purely fictional and have no relation to the plot of any series whatsoever. Duplication and copying of this work of fan fiction is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author and punishable to the fullest extent of the law. Nobody is above the law, bucko. _

_From all of us here at LSFFP, thank you for reading and reviewing our work. _

* * *

Who says May's infatuation problem is over?

**"An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" – Episode II: Misty Strikes Back!**

Coming sooner than you think (and May has more where those cheesy lines of hers come from)


	10. All's Fair in Love but not in War

_Alarmed by the closeness of Ash and May (and the ever growing power of the Advanceshipper factions around the world), Cerulean City gym leader Misty decides to take matters into her own hands. Having acquired the rare yet poisonous Sweet Scent Mushroom, she decides to draw her double-edged sword. _

_Who says May's infatuation problem is over?_

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"**

_**EPISODE II: Misty Strikes Back!**_

_Act Ten: All's Fair in Love but not in War_

Location: 2 hours to Pallet Town; Lilycove City – Saffron City train line

Ash was feeling nostalgic. For some reason, he missed home and was focused on home rather than his next gym battle. He decided to return to his hometown for a bit and embrace the sweetness of home once more. His friends agreed to accompany him to the journey back to Pallet Town. This time they weren't going for a cruise. Instead, they tried taking the Lilycove – Saffron train line through the Petalburg City Station. A day or two by boat and the remaining miles of walking can be cut short by a two-hour bullet train ride to the closest station to their destination…

Cerulean City…

"Sorry for dragging you guys into my nostalgic problem." Ash apologized. "Maybe you should've waited all for me at May's place."

"Don't sweat it, Ash." replied Brock. "Besides, I was itching to meet your mother again."

"And that gives me and Max the chance to meet your mother as well." May added.

"You guys really think so?"

"Yeah, and we need to also ask Misty why she left Petalburg City without saying goodbye."

"She did?"

Two hours later, the train stopped at the Cerulean City East Station. They got off the smooth train ride and saved on traveling time and energy. The gym was just in front of the station. But before they could even get there, their way was blocked by somebody they distinctively knew: Misty.

"Hello again my love! How you've been? I missed you so much I want to hug you right now!" But she seems a lot different than usual.

_"Me, jealous...? Oh please, I'm not even interested in stuff like romance."_

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too, Misty." Ash played along (but in truth he was still as dense as a brick). "You seem quite…energetic today."

"Of course I'm energetic, silly. It's because you're here!"

"Really…? Besides, why did you leave Petalburg City without saying goodbye? Norman was very curious."

Somehow, May had to intervene…and what an intervention she made.

"Excuse me, but who are you to call him 'my love'?" asked May furiously.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you to him anyway?" Misty answered.

"The name's May Maple; and I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"I'll be glad to write 'loser' on your forehead."

The catfight was attracting too much attention. Enough was enough; Brock stepped in and split the two Delcatty away. "Okay, break it up; break it up! You two are attracting too much attention!" But eventually, his eyes caught the beautiful sight of Nurse Joy from a distance that made him lose focus and go wild.

"Whoa, I can't believe my eyes! Excuse me, you two. Nurse Joy is calling for me."

So much for the peacemaker…

Brock hurriedly left them for a moment in the name of love. Misty suddenly collapsed, landing into Ash's hands and arms.

"Hey, are you okay Misty?" Ash asked out of concern.

"Oh dear, come closer. I have something to tell you." Misty said.

As directed, he lowered his head closer and closer to her. At the exact moment, the fainting was only a mere act as Misty raised her head and kissed Ash off-guard. May and Max were surprised but the former was not only surprised but ticked off by an act of deception.

"That's totally unfair!" May yelled. "You cheater…!"

"All's fair in love, May." Misty replied, grinning. "But not in war…"

"You want a war? I'll give you one."

Here we go again, folks.

_END OF ACT TEN_

**A/N: **I disclaim Pokemon. Need I say more?


	11. Barking Skitty, Purring Poochyena

_Act Eleven: Barking Skitty, Purring Poochyena_

**May: **The nerve of that no-good witch! I'm the main character of this story anyway!

**A/N: **Now, now, let's not get carried away.

**May: **Just get on with it, bucko.

Location: Professor Oak's laboratory, Pallet Town

Congratulations, Ash is now a scratch post. The Skitty sure love clinging on to him; he felt his arms were aching like hell. Even at Professor Oak's lab, May and Misty still held on one of his arms; the former on the left and the latter on the right.

"You know." Ash said. "If you don't let go right now, I will be two arms short for a Pokemon battle."

The intensity got stronger between the girls.

"I'll gladly let go if SHE lets go first." Misty replied.

"That sly Ninetales should let go of its cursed tails off Ash!" May said.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, rookie."

"Who are you calling a rookie? For your information, I've already won considerably a lot of ribbons in Pokemon contests around Hoenn!"

"Like I care; try beating a gym leader instead of a coordinator."

"Come on, Max; say something here!"

But the young lad said: "I'd prefer not to get involved between a Skitty and a Poochyena."

Even at home, the barking Skitty and the purring Poochyena were still at it. His arms were getting very numb. Ash didn't care about his next gym battle anymore. He just wanted his arms to be granted independence from their oppressors. He got his wish at the dining table where he was between May and Misty.

"Say ah…" Misty said; holding up a spoonful of curry in front of her beloved's mouth. "The blimp's coming in for a landing."

"(That no-good copycat…!)" May's thoughts ran wild.

"I appreciate whatever you're trying to do, Misty." said Ash. "But I can feed myself."

"Aw come on, don't kill my joy. Now here comes the blimp."

"(She's practically stealing my lines! Now it's personal!)"

* * *

It was time for bed. There were five of them and only vacant room around the house had two double-decker beds. One deck would have two people. Guess what? Misty proposed that she and Ash sleep on one deck of the bed obviously. May, on the other hand, has an even better idea.

"Why don't the girls sleep on one double-decker? I mean Max is so small that two people can fit in one deck. Besides, SOME of us really don't get the picture."

Before Misty could even disagree, the others were in favor of May's idea.

"Looks like you lost this round, gym leader…" May whispered.

"Don't push your luck, rookie." Misty replied softly.

It was two in the morning. Pikachu was thirsty. He (if he is really a he) got up from beside his trainer and walked on two feet downstairs. Outside, he took a sip from a nearby fresh water pond and returned to the house eventually. But when he got back inside the guest room, Misty was sleeping in his share of the bed; close to Ash.

A shocked Pikachu tried shaking Misty off his part of the bed but with May fast asleep, he resorted to the last thing he wanted to do: a Thunderbolt.

100,000 volts mixed with a closed room and four unsuspecting victims creates a bad hair day.

"My hair is ruined thanks to Pikachu." May said ungratefully (like who would be grateful?)

"Maintain it." Misty replied sarcastically. "It looks good on you."

"Oh please, a bad hair day this worse can be fixed with a brush."

"A paintbrush, that is…"

_END OF ACT ELEVEN_

**May: **How dare she outwit me! Next time, it's personal!

**A/N: **Seriously why do I bother with these things?

--

Are you unlucky in love? Feeling down because of a break-up? Feel like it's already the end of the world? Then drop that rope or knife in your hands and listen up:

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" presents a 2-part special chapter entitled:**

"**Pancakes of Romance: Maple Syrup Added"**

_An essay on May's love tips for the desperate individual_

Just click the "Next" button (as soon as it's there)


	12. Pancakes of Romance Part 1

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" presents a special chapter entitled…**

"**Pancakes of Romance: Maple Syrup Added"**

_An essay on May's love tips for the desperate individual (monologue; 1__st__ of 2 parts) _

Hi, my name's May Maple; and I'm 10 years old.

Just between the two of us, ever since I've been traveling with Ash for the past few months I feel a heavy sensation in my heart whenever I get closer to him. I know because I am a big fan of romantic relationships and soap operas that make me go for a tissue box. True, I had my set of crushes in the past. But I am no longer at school anymore. I'm a Pokemon coordinator on a journey to become the best of the best.

But I'm not here to discuss my exploits across the Hoenn region. I'm here to help those who fail at love to regain their confidence through my collection of quotes.

The very first rule of romance is to know your boy or girl. For example, Ash is particularly a great person to have as a mentor but sometimes he could get carried away with competing in the Hoenn League. I mean, he gets so worked up with gym battles. I mean it's not like the gym has feet to run away from him you know. But then, he's very brave and daring; always risking his body for the benefit of somebody in distress. I recommend guys like him.

Then again, there's this one boy who can be a pain in the neck. His name's Drew, a Pokemon coordinator just like me. He's very arrogant and overconfident about himself. He thinks the Pokemon world revolves around him and the grace of Pokemon contests would disappear if he were too; what a cheapskate!

Still, there's something inside of him that makes me decide between an aspiring Pokemon master and a graceful Pokemon coordinator. One can't see this feeling of mine whenever I get close to Drew. Outside, it seems like I'm pissed off because of his arrogant nature but inside he looks so…dreamy…

Focus, May! Focus!

So anyway, love is all about choosing the closest answer possible like in a tricky pop quiz. Sure, all of the answers seem correct but the idea of love is choosing the one that best fits the situation. For now, I don't have the answer yet but love shouldn't be rushed. It's like a Pokemon egg; it takes a lot of time and care to hatch into something new.

Basing facts on love stories and soap operas, love starts off as normal friends. After all, I'm just starting to get to know Ash and Drew. As time passes by, boy and girl start to grow closer than usual; meaning the bond of love between them is developing. Afterwards, they answer each other through a romantic vow…how exciting!

Now, now, now; Petalburg City wasn't built in one day. As I said before, these things take time. First step in love is to have a mental list of catch phrases ready. But don't overuse them otherwise it would start to sound lame. Need a Pokemon to describe one's beauty? Try a Milotic for example; its elegance matches no other kind of Pokemon in the world. Looking for a word that best describes a bold and daring person like my Ash? A Vigoroth is the best pick. There are a lot of possibilities in creating catch phrases. But what's worth doing is sometimes worth overdoing.

The next step is to take him/her out to a place worth strolling: a beautiful garden, a fun amusement park, or maybe watch a tear-jerking movie about a heartbroken Natu. Sure, it costs money and it will extract the life out of one's wallet but sacrifices are what make love even more romantic. Use this opportunity to reel in the big one and draw him/her closer.

Okay, so I haven't tried these methods yet. But someday my chance will come…a chance where I can freely express my passion.

_END OF FIRST PART_


	13. Pancakes of Romance Part 2

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" presents a special chapter entitled…**

"**Pancakes of Romance: Maple Syrup Added"**

_An essay on May's love tips for the desperate individual (monologue; 2__nd__ of 2 parts) _

Drew…oh, Drew…why Drew…Drew—oh sorry for the intermission. I was just mentioning Drew's name, that's all. Now where was I?

A boy at school approached me one time and asked if it would be easier to use a Pokemon technique that can infatuate an opponent, making it immobilized by love. Apparently, it also affects humans just as the same. Well, what the boy said is very true: there is a move that can do such a thing like being stung in the rear by a cupid's arrow. But where's the fun in that? If you want something done, you got to do it your own way; no strings attached! In addition to that, girls hate boys who don't show their true colors and vice versa.

When it comes to love, there should be nothing between you and the one your heart is crying out for. A direct confrontation only happens not too many times nowadays. You have your e-mail, mobile phone, webcam, and the works. But nothing beats the classic boy-meets-girl-in-a-certain-place-and-confess-to-one-another approach. The chance of success usually depends on the chemistry of boy and girl.

Oh yeah I almost forgot: BE YOURSELF. If "yourself" pertains to an arrogant yet dreamy Drew, then I suppose it can't be helped. Ugh, did I just say Drew is dreamy? My Ash is dreamier compared to that egotistical creep.

Be yourself. This is like the simplest instruction in romance yet somewhat hard to execute. That's because some people fear that their soul mate may not accept for who they are. I know it's very hard just thinking about it. But that's not going to be your fault anymore but the apple of your eye's fault. Most of the time romantic relationships succeed because they are always at a default state. For example, Cinderella had to put up with being a housekeeper but in the end the charming prince choose her for not trying so hard to become somebody she can't become.

Wait, I think I just blew my mind.

Finally, when the time is right, proposal is the final step. Think of a surefire and unique way to get his or her attention: maybe put a ring on his or her plate of fried rice (hope that he or she doesn't choke up) or have it airdropped (hope that it lands on the right spot). Like I said before, the possibilities are simply endless. It's amazing how love can make you romantic and at the same time creative.

I'm getting all excited just thinking about it. I wonder how my dream boy would propose to a fair lady like me.

Love…it never gets old no matter how old you are. It is what makes the world go round. It Is what makes Pokemon thrive in their natural habitat. It is what makes humans and Pokemon live together in harmony. It is the driving force of life itself and an indispensable item in the journey called life. Love and life are inseparable even by people in high places. It cannot be bought by any means or forced out of a person by an authoritarian figure. Love is simply a kind of passionate feeling that is so powerful, it spreads like a disease.

* * *

**Ash: **May, what are you writing over there?

**May: **Oh it's nothing!

* * *

_In the months that followed, May's article got published in June's issue of "Petals and Roses" magazine. Norman and Caroline received a check worth 20,000 dollars. But the gym got thrashed after several strong challengers so they used the money to repair the damages done. _

_END OF SPECIAL CHAPTER_


	14. Catch May When I Fall

_Act Twelve: Catch May When I Fall_

**A/N: **Warning! Chapter title can be deceiving! Viewer discretion advised especially to those with no (toot) guts.

Location: Pokemon reserve, Professor Oak's laboratory

The lab's backyard was practically a Pokemon haven. The aspiring champion reminisced upon seeing the friends he left before leaving for Hoenn. Almost every type of Pokemon were present in this small natural reserve; an entire ecosystem bordered by wooden fences.

"How I missed this place." Ash said. "It reminds me of my accomplishments during the past few years as a Pokemon trainer."

"I got to admit, it is kind of nostalgic." Brock admitted. "Just thinking about the gym back home makes me want to go back home too."

"It feels so peaceful here. It's like I don't want to leave this place."

"Hey, hey, let's not get too nostalgic."

The gang came across an old tree house inside the forest area. Its rickety wooden walls and roof marked the proof of its suffering through years of aging. It was now home to several bird Pokemon.

"Hey, it's my old tree house. I used to hang out here when I was a little boy." The young trainer narrated as he climbed the rickety wooden ladder nailed against the bark of the tree.

"Wait for me, Ash." Misty was supposed to come along but she was hit hard by May's elbow as if it was an accident.

"Oops, sorry…" May said sarcastically, climbing the ladder to the tree house.

"(That no good pipsqueak!)" Misty's mind now contained wild thoughts.

When Ash and May were up in the tree house, the view didn't hold back in displaying its majesty. From there they could see the hills and the flowers in the horizon. They could see the ocean blue sky and the fluffy white clouds.

"Wow, what a view." said May in complete astonishment. "No wonder you hang out here often when you were young."

"Whenever I feel down, I come here. The sight of the Pokemon keeps me in check." Ash replied.

"You're really something."

* * *

Suddenly, they heard the sound of cracking wood all over the tree house. The floor of the tree house eventually gave way and both of them were being pulled down by gravity from six feet. Misty got in position to catch them since she was the nearest. May was falling first and was about to land beneath her arms. She was somehow enlightened by her deeds of heroism.

"(Maybe I misjudged her. Maybe she really does care.)" May thought.

…

Too bad, Misty deliberately got her arms out of the way. May landed face first on the muddy earth. Afterwards, Ash landed right beneath Misty's strong arms: a perfect landing.

"Hey May, are you alright?" Max asked, holding his burst of laughter at bay.

"Mmmppfffttt ppfff… (Do I look okay to you?)" replied May; her face still stuck under several inches of mud. But she was able to get her face out of the mud mask. "That's just unforgivable and mortifying!"

There, there, May; mud is good for the skin.

_END OF ACT TWELVE_


	15. Game, Set, and Match

_Act Thirteen: Game, Set, and Match _

**A/N: **Take note of the scores, readers. They're gonna be pretty damn useless in the succeeding chapters XD

Despite Misty's efforts to break Ash and May apart and keep the former, they were as sticky as high-grade glue. Day by day, the effects of the mushroom were getting more and more powerful. It got so powerful, it even helped her think to devise a plan to finally end this Skitty – Poochyena bout once and for all; and what better day to execute the diabolical plan of hers than at the day of their outdoor swimming at a fresh water lake outside Pallet Town.

When it comes to swimming, there is bound to be some sort of swimsuit show-off. May and Misty were thinking of it on the eve of the event. For this occasion, they prepared their cutest and prettiest swimwear their closets could afford. The description of these is up to you, the reader.

On the day of the swimming…

"I'll show that sly Ninetales a thing or two." said May inside one tent; taking off her clothes.

While on the other tent, Misty is doing the same. "No upstart coordinator is going to hinder me from attaining love."

Meanwhile Ash happened to pass by the changing tents. He was already wearing his trunks, carrying with him a basket full of shampoo and soap. Misty didn't need to look out whether Ash was coming; she had nerves of titanium.

"Hey, what do you think of my new getup?" Misty demanded an answer; posing in front of her beloved. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yeah, it looks good on you." The trainer commented.

Shortly, May hurried outside and pushed the gym leader aside. She also asked the same thing.

"Hey Ash, what do you think of mine? I bought it while we were on North Petalburg." said May. "Does it look better than any OTHER brand?"

"Wow, you look stunning as well."

For all they know, "stunning" is better than plain "good".

**SCORE: May – 1; Misty – 0**

Everyone took a dip in the pristine lake. Blaziken, being a fire-type, sat under a tree and watched the invigorating view of the Swablu and the Volbeat, and the flowers and the trees. The girls swam underwater, hoping to find something worth awe-inspiring. They were far apart from each other.

May surfaced first. She showed Ash a small pearl. It was shiny like any other pearl in the world.

"Wouldn't it look good as a ring or as a necklace?" May asked.

"I never thought there would be pearls in a place like this." Brock said.

* * *

"May…" Max asked. "Where did you get that pearl?"

"I found it scattered in the lake floor. It does look like it was staring at me creepily a second ago." answered May.

"Staring creepily…?" Brock was suddenly confused.

Just from out of the blue, a Clamperl surfaced from the lake, stared at her for a good few seconds and tackled May's face. She accidentally let go of the pearl from her hand. The aggressive Clamperl recovered the pearl and swam back down.

"Ow…what was that for?" complained May.

"That was a Clamperl." Max said. "No wonder it was staring creepily at you a while ago."

Misty had a better show-and-tell material upon surfacing.

"Look, I found two Water Stones! How lucky can you get?" Misty yelled from afar.

"(Hmph, lucky shot.)" May thought.

**SCORE: May – 1; Misty – 1**

_END OF ACT THIRTEEN_


	16. The Sweet Taste of Romance

_Act Fourteen: The Sweet Taste of Romance_

It was time for lunch. Brock prepared another wonderful stew for his friends to eat and delicious Pokemon food for every one of his traveling companions. As always, they were all amazed by the Pewter gym leader's amazing culinary skills. It just goes to show that experience is always and forever will be the best teacher, mentor, master, sensei, philosopher, and not to mention Pokemon trainer.

"Brock, have you ever wondered of pursuing culinary arts instead of Pokemon breeding?" Ash curiously asked. "It's not that I want you out, you know."

"Actually, I've thought of that before. But I guess my calling is Pokemon breeding after all." Brock answered.

"What made you say that?"

"That's another story for another time."

Meanwhile, Misty and May were too busy staring at each other indirectly. After listening to the conversation on cooking, they just thought of a great idea to settle their disputes. They even proposed the idea in absolute synchrony.

"Brock, can we cook the next meal?" Both stared at one another.

"First come first serve, rookie." Misty said.

"I think that would be me." May replied.

"No, I asked Brock first."

"I doubt that you can even cook as well as him."

"At least I have experience handling my lazy sisters and a gym full of water Pokemon."

"Maybe you always dial 1-800-Chinese for a quick meal, 30 minutes or it's free."

"Are you taking me for an idiot?"

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" Max had to intervene. "Listen, the only thing that we could put this one to rest is by having a cooking competition."

But in reality, he was thinking differently. "(Cook…? Sis doesn't even know how to use the microwave back home.)" This alone was going to affect the score.

**SCORE: May – 1; Misty – 2**

The chosen dish to be made was curry; an all-time favorite. In a small basket were the necessary ingredients for the dish; instant packs are not allowed. The woks were in place, the girls were in their aprons, and finally Pikachu waved Misty's handkerchief.

Pikachu waved Misty's handkerchief? That's bad.

**SCORE: May – 1; Misty – 3**

Several minutes have passed. Their dishes were near perfection and completion. Afterwards, they took a scoop and placed it next to a cup of rice. Ash was going to be the judge, of course. Max, a spectator, grinned at a nervous May.

"(I can't wait to see how this turns out.)" Max's thoughts were running amok. "(She barely passed home economics at school.)"

Thanks for the heads-up, lad.

**SCORE: May – 1; Misty – 4 **

Misty's plate was up first. It seemed like ordinary curry but two extra ingredients were added that were not available in any market: experience and unconditional love; the latter being an extremely important ingredient in any dish. The judge took a scoop of curry and savored its essence of goodness in his mouth.

"I guess all that hard work as a gym leader is finally paying off." said Ash. "This is what I call high-class curry; very sweet."

An overrated reaction…but Misty was too busy blushing to even see it. In fact, her face was redder than May's bandana. Next it was the coordinator's curry. The sloppy appearance of the dish made Ash have second thoughts about his appetite. Still, a judge must maintain his neutral stand for the benefit of the opposing parties. He took a scoop of the burnt curry and placed it in his mouth.

Looks were deceiving. This burnt curry of May's was unlike anything Ash had ever tasted before: extra crispy.

Real bad.

**SCORE: May – 1; Misty – 5**

_END OF ACT FOURTEEN_


	17. The Scent of Embarrassment

_Act Fifteen: The Scent of Embarrassment_

As agreed, Misty was the one to whip up a fabulous meal out of experience as the most hardworking of the sisters and the love she feels for Ash. Nightfall came; they lit up a campfire with the help of Blaziken's Flamethrower. Misty was feeling the love tonight. The landscape was dark and the moon was the only light they were seeing right now. She won't be afraid as long as the moon stands by her side.

All of a sudden, it begins to sound like the lyrics of a certain song.

Misty's diabolical plan to draw Ash closer to her and farther away from May continued. She even brought with him a vial full of what it seemed to be clear water. When she placed equal helpings in several plates, she put at least two drops of the vial on one plate and left the others as is.

"Once she eats this, she'll be begging for a restroom." Misty said, laughing evilly. "Ash is as good as mine."

"Misty, can you help me with the Pokemon food?" Brock called from somewhere.

"Ah, I'm coming!"

She left the plates for the time being. Meanwhile…

"May, can you bring the plates on the table?" Ash requested. "I think they're near the fire."

"Just a minute…" May found the plates and brought them to the table in pairs.

When it was time for dinner, Misty felt a surge of fear. She didn't remember what plate contained the drop of the vial. Intervening would mean suspicion. She decided to play along, hoping that her plate didn't contain the drop of the clear water vial. Everybody took a quick bite of her winning curry.

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of "a stink bomb going off".

"What was that?" Max couldn't help but ask.

"Must be the wind…" May said.

"Well, the wind sure is smelly tonight."

"It must be our imagination. Let's eat."

A few minutes later, another stink bomb went off. This was no imagination.

"Okay, suddenly I feel scared." May said, creeping up to Ash.

"Whatever it is, it sure smells like somebody not taking a bath for a week." Brock replied.

Another stink bomb went off: in fact, two of them. This time it was smellier than the previous ones.

"Ash, I think the sound came from your side." Brock concluded.

"That's ridiculous. It wasn't me." The trainer defended his stand.

They got all the evidence they needed as the fourth stink bomb went off in his side. They all gave him a suspicious look, except Misty of course.

"Excuse me…" Ash stood up and ran off to the woods as more stink bombs went off like terrorist bombings. Pikachu followed, covering his sensitive nose.

Misty's plan to embarrass May in front of everyone failed. The scent of embarrassment is sweet!

**SCORE: May – 2; Misty – 4**

_END OF ACT FIFTEEN_

**A/N: **The lesson of this story: put a mark on the contaminated plate before leaving it to be served by an unsuspecting victim. Advanced Happy April Fools' Day, everybody…


	18. Shattered Glass Part 1

_Act Sixteen: Shattered Glass Part 1_

**A/N: **Severe seriousness content. Viewer discretion advised especially to those with no (toot) guts. Another thing, if you're offended by Ash's attitude towards Misty in the end, PLEASE REPORT IT BY REVIEWING ASAP IF YOU DISLIKE OR HATE IT. I will make the necessary adjustments if it happened and offer a public apology to those offended especially Pokeshippers.

After a long break from "arm wrestling", the pain returns as the Skitty and the Poochyena battle it out for the coveted prize; no strings attached. His arms were getting numb again as the gang strolled around the Oak corral, revisiting their Pokemon friends. This was going to be their last visit though. They will leave for Petalburg City tomorrow morning by train.

That means leaving Misty behind, who was still under the spell of the poisonous Sweet Scent Mushroom.

Brock knew that something must be done. He received word that the Pokemon Inspection Agency (PIA) was coming tomorrow to Cerulean City for a gym inspection. Without a gym leader managing its operation, Misty could kiss the gym goodbye.

"What if we make them kiss one another?" Max proposed. "I mean, it worked when May was the victim."

"Do you think it would work the second time around?" Brock said.

"Unless you've formulated an antidote without the help of medical science…"

"I'm concerned how May will react."

"Huh?"

"In matters of love, science wouldn't do much up to this point."

Meanwhile, Misty was circling her finger on top of Ash's chest. Her face was redder than May's bandana.

"Aren't you just the most adorable trainer I've ever met?" Misty said seductively. "I knew from the very beginning fate interwove our strings together."

The problem with the trainer is he doesn't consider himself more of a lover boy. He couldn't say a thing or two. May, on the other hand…

"Oh please, you don't want him. When it comes to romance, he's as dense as a brick."

"It's okay." Misty said. "I'll do everything I can to make him feel my undying love."

"(Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up.)"

"Why don't you reconsider Drew for a change?"

"Drew…? I don't want to be even within two feet of that arrogant creep!"

"I think he's hot…but not as hot as my little Ash here. Speaking of hot…"

Suddenly, Misty made a bold yet double-edged move. She actually let him touch her chest!

"Does it feel cozy, my dear?" Misty said. "I can even do better than this. Just relax." Then, she ups the ante by directing Ash's trembling hand below the belt.

She told him to relax but judging by the amount of blood gushing down the trainer's nose, he's bound to explode in total hysteria. May was too busy biting her bandana while looking at the tempting water princess with severe agitation.

"Misty, I know you love Ash as much as May does but don't you think that's going a little bit too far?" Brock asked out of concern.

"Brock's right; this is not like you anymore." Ash added. "I want the old Misty back."

"I'm willing to go even further for your sake."

May stopped biting her bandana and her agitation transformed into absolute sadness. Tears rolled down the side of her face.

"It's no use after all…"

May broke away from the rest of the gang and ran away. Ash tried to give chase but Misty caught one of his arms.

"No, don't go! I need you!" She said desperately.

"Misty, this is not the time for games." Ash replied seriously.

"Do you think I'm playing games—?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU, MISTY! GO HOME!!"

_END OF ACT SIXTEEN_


	19. Shattered Glass Part 2

_Act Seventeen: Shattered Glass Part 2_

**A/N: **Total seriousness inside. Viewer discretion advised.

Location: 2 kilometers outside of Oak corral, Pallet Town

"You're such an idiot, Ash Ketchum! I don't want to ever see you again for as long as I live!" May cried as she ran farther and deeper into the forest; having no idea where to go from this point on.

She stopped under a huge tree and crawled inside the hole in the trunk. Tucking herself in, tears rolled like a violent avalanche down the side of her face. She felt like the whole world had given up on her completely. Worse, "given up" doesn't cover even a small part of it. Her world crumbled and the once joyful and cheery coordinator…damn I can't even explain it!

"Why…of all times…why now…?" She said softly to herself. "That idiot…"

Meanwhile, Misty was practically lifeless. Being yelled by Ash was one thing she got used to (considering that they've been together for two regions) but being yelled while under a strong love spell was another thing. It was like a huge bullet piercing not just her heart but the layers of flesh that protected it.

"Misty…" Ash said. "Even love has its own life to live." Then, he ran hurriedly into the forest to look for the saddened coordinator.

Brock took Ash's place and patted her shoulder.

"He's right, Misty." Brock agreed. "You're envious of Ash and May being together; that's why you're acting like this by eating the mushroom."

"It's more than that, Brock. It's more than that." Misty answered; weeping.

* * *

"May, where are you?! May…!" Ash cried out hoping to get a response but to no avail. His Pokemon helped with the search for the heartbroken coordinator from the air (Pikachu mounted on to Swellow) and the ground (the others). The corral was so vast, finding her would be like finding a needle in the hugest haystack in the world. Word spread to the Pokemon of the corral and decided to assist him with the search. They covered a lot more ground than the trainer's.

It was his Noctowl that got the job done as his Foresight discovered May all tucked up inside a tree outside the fences of the reserve. Noctowl flew back to Ash and told him to follow.

While May was busy crying over spilled milk, she heard the voice of Ash getting nearer and nearer to her.

"Are you sure she's around here?" Ash asked Noctowl who perched on the branch of the tree where May was hiding to confirm. But before he could get near her, May crawled out of the hollow trunk and scurried away again.

"May, come back!" He yelled, chasing after her again.

"No, don't come near me!" The coordinator was now both saddened and frustrated. "Please, I want to be left alone!"

"You don't understand, May! Everything up till now was a mistake! I'm sorry!"

"You have no idea how badly hurt I am! Just leave me alone."

Suddenly, she took a fatal step off the ledge of a cliff and fell down screaming.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"

_END OF ACT SEVENTEEN_


	20. The Final Minute and the First Second

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"**

**ACT EIGHTEEN: **THE FINAL MINUTE AND THE FIRST SECOND (with Epilogue)

**SEASON FINALE**

**A/N: **I have episode 3 after ready. But I figured that you would be tired with this so give me your honest thoughts if you want to continue with this or not by reviewing this chapter. I'll respect your decisions. A writer must always be one step ahead of his or her readers.

May got a hold of a branch; hanging by the edge of the cliff. She got so agitated and all worked up, she forgot her Pokemon back at the camp. Ash's Pokemon were present at the scene but none of them would be able to lift May out of certain death. It was up to the trainer to scale down the edge of the cliff and rescue a damsel in distress.

He better make it quick. Storm clouds were looming and gale-force winds were blowing.

"Hold on, May. I'm coming." The determined trainer said courageously.

"No, it's too dangerous. Go back and let me be." A severely dismayed May replied.

"Don't say that! What would I tell your parents if they heard about this?"

_"Please take care of our little girl. If ever her actions are for real, then you have our blessing." _He remembered something Norman said way back in chapter 4.

May shook her head in disagreement. "I don't want this! Just go before you fall as well."

"I'd rather die for something than to live with nothing!"

"Ash, don't start copying lines from Rambo and get back to the top!"

"I may be copying…but at least it's true! Now give me your hand!"

All of a sudden, an epiphany from the coordinator…a sudden realization of truth…she calmly smiled and wept as the branch she was holding on for her very life was on the verge of snapping.

"May, give me your hand before the branch snaps!" cried Ash.

"How…" May muttered. "How could've I been so stupid?"

"What?"

"There was no reason for me to run away after all."

"What are you saying? Grab my hand!"

"Love…was right in front of my eyes…from the start."

In a dreadful turn of events, May lets go of her hand from the branch and fell several stories down. She smiled for the last time and took her last breaths as she said her final words.

"Goodbye…darling…"

May closed her eyes; a bright flash of lightning covered her disappearance before Swellow could give chase. That was her final minute.

"No…May…" Ash whispered to himself as he climbed up back the top a total failure for the first second.

He started recalling the days he journeyed across Hoenn.

He remembered almost everything; the adventures and the fun they had not only visiting cities and towns but encountering new Pokemon. More importantly, he remembered the cheery May he knew during his journey; as a respected coordinator and a good friend.

He wanted to see her face again.

He desired to be close to her one more time.

He…wished…that she hadn't committed suicide.

He…wished…that all of this…was only…a hellish nightmare…

He…just…wished…

He…

…

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_"How could've I been so stupid?"_

May, you weren't stupid but misguided by a blinding darkness.

_"There was no reason for me to run away after all."_

There was no reason for you to flee from the very beginning.

_"Love…was right in front of my eyes…from the start."_

Love can never deprive a person off its qualities. It was meant to enrich them instead.

Love…it seems a simple word in the dictionary yet why can't one grasp its true meaning? All have the capability to love but why must there be sacrifices in order to love? Hasn't May sacrificed enough for the sake of Ash? Hasn't Ash suffered long enough just watching May in distress and sorrow? Have they even reached the distance both were aiming for? Have they even confessed to each other without any intervention from outside forces? More importantly…have love even touched their hearts?

We can never tell…and perhaps never will…until two hearts beat as one.

"Ash…Ash, wake up! We'll miss the ferry!" A faint voice echoed through his ear; a voice of a girl he was familiar with. "Come on, sleepyhead! The ferry, it's leaving!"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the vision he had longed for. "May…?"

"It's about time you're awake! The ship bound for Johto is leaving--!"

He cared less about the only ferry for the day. He just hugged her very tight upon rising up. "Let's take the ferry tomorrow, May. I'm just glad that you're alive."

The coordinator was completely clueless but blushing as red as her bandana. "What? Like what the heck are you murmuring about, Ash?"

"Please…let me hug you a little longer. I missed you so much." Ash jerked a tear and May was able to see it trickle down his face.

"O-Okay…" She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

Brock entered the tent, clueless before he saw the lovely duo hugging each other. "Hey Ash, let's get a move on before we—WHAT THE HECK??"

"I hate to interrupt your morning greetings but if we don't get on that ferry to Johto, we'll be behind schedule by two days." He added.

"Brock…" May said; facing him.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"Johto's not going anywhere." May replied along with a wink of an eye.

_**FIN**_

--

_This has been a presentation of Lightning & Sword Fan Fiction Productions (LSFFP). All the characters, places, and other material used here are disclaimed by the production team and are properties of their respective creators and licensors. The events here are purely fictional and have no relation to the plot of any series whatsoever. Duplication and copying of this work of fan fiction is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author and punishable to the fullest extent of the law. Nobody is above the law, bucko. _

_From all of us here at LSFFP, thank you for reading and reviewing our work. _

--

_Join May and her friends in humorous exploits of love and romance in winter, spring, summer, and fall._

**"An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" – Episode 2.5: Four Seasons (4-part OVA)**

_Wait a minute? Fan fictions have OVA? I may be on to something or I'm just screwing damn things up. Oh well, just wait and see.  
_


	21. OVA1: Kiss Kringle

_See what happens when love dominates winter, spring, summer, and fall. _

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" presents…**

**FOUR SEASONS (4-part OVA)**

**Act One: **Kiss Kringle

Location: Maple Residence, Petalburg City

_This is your Doctor Love PhD on PTBG FM greeting you on a cold winter night. Hope you got your presents after ready because we are counting five days before the 25__th__. Don't forget to sit by the fireplace and have a warm glass of hot cocoa with marshmallows by your hand because it's going to be pretty chilly tonight according to our friends at the Weather Institute. Here's a fitting song for the holidays: "White Christmas and a Box of Chocolates" by Caroline Maple. Have a cozy evening everybody. _

The music played over the radio—a slow melody yet a sweet and fitting song for the season; as sweet as the scent of cookies being baked on an oven in the kitchen. May wore her pair of mittens and took out the tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven and into the rack for cooling. She just returned from her adventures in the Sinnoh region to take a break from fishing for ribbons. She invited her friends over to spend the holidays in the city of a thousand flowers.

There they were in the living room: Ash, Brock, Drew, Misty, and Dawn. Her know-it-all brother Max refused to come down by the fireplace and chose to watch reruns of the greatest Pokemon battles of the Johto League Silver Conference rather than sing Christmas carols and tell stories of the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future downstairs. May and her friends gathered together by the burning fire and recalled stories from the past, their present lives, and plans for the future as the melodic voice of her mother filled the air.

"I never thought Mom as a singer before." May said, sitting down on the fur carpet.

"It's no surprise to me. Caroline Maple is a famous figure among celebrities." Brock replied informatively. "Too bad she quit at the top of her game."

"She never told me that. Are you sure you're not making this up?"

"Imagine that." Drew butted in. "You don't even know your own mother."

"I believe I wasn't asking for your opinion, Drewsky." May answered back.

"Oh, look at me…I'm soooooooo scared."

"Now, now guys…let's not fight." Dawn said. "Let's just enjoy the night together. Besides, I can't wait for the presents!" Then along came a wild shriek.

"You sure do love Christmas, Dawn." Misty commented.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Last year, I got this cute scarf from my mom. I've been using it ever since."

"By the way, where's Max?" Ash couldn't help but ask.

"He's upstairs watching reruns of the Silver Conference." May answered. "That's like his fifth time already. Doesn't he get tired of watching them over and over again?"

"Well, he is aspiring to become a trainer. Too bad he's not going to enjoy Christmas that way."

"He does need to learn to cut some slack."

It was time for the gift exchange. Everybody had one beautifully-wrapped present in their hands. First off was Brock.

"This gift of mine is for 'Roselia'." He had picked Drew as his exchange buddy.

"It's a flower vase." Drew calmly concluded.

"Wow, how can you tell?"

"It's hard to miss when you cover it with nothing but the words 'fragile'."

"Well, it was all of a sudden so…"

Next up was Drew. "This gift of mine is for 'Piplup'."

"Oh my God, he was able to pick me!" Dawn screamed in absolute excitement. She ripped the gift wrapper and the inner layer of bubble wrap. She had received a framed portrait of Drew Hayden smiling with his authentic signature on the bottom left.

"What is Dawn going to do with your portrait?" May asked.

"Inspiration…to be just like yours truly…" Drew answered, flipping his viridian hair.

Because of so much excitement and excessive staring at Drew's best portrait, Dawn collapsed and fainted. It doesn't surprise them at all.

"What can I say?" Drew said. "She's obviously my biggest fan."

"Clam it, flower boy." May replied.

Misty was up next; she helped herself in getting the present from the sleeping Dawn. Misty's codename was "Togepi". Her gift contained a box. Looking inside of it, she saw a sparkling mermaid tail and a pearl necklace; obviously for her future shows back in the Cerulean City gym.

"That would look great on you, Misty." said Ash with a smile. "Now you can do your aquatic shows more gracefully."

"Right…" The mermaid blushed. "(Great, more reasons why I should run the gym…)"

--0--0--0--0--0--

"This gift of mine is for 'Onix'." Brock was up. He received his gift from Misty. It was a book entitled "1001 Pokemon Food Recipes".

"I'm surprised that you knew what I always wanted for Christmas." Brock replied, flipping the pages of his newly-acquired book. "Thanks, Misty."

"Don't mention it. We're both gym leaders anyway."

Only two remain: the dynamic advance duo. May wanted to save the best for last so she let Ash go first. Pikachu carried the trainer's gift near May.

"_Pika—chu…"_

"Why, thank you Pikachu. You're so thoughtful." said the coordinator.

When May ripped off the fancy gift wrap, she had a box in her hands. Inside of it was the most stylish (and perhaps the most expensive) two-piece of the summer collection…and she loved it so much, she let out a wave of hysteria.

"T-This is…" May was utterly flabbergasted. "I can't believe it! Is this a dream? Somebody slap me real hard!"

"Hey May, what's up with you?" Ash said. "It's only a swimsuit."

"This is not 'just a swimsuit'! This is part of the rarest clothing line in history: the Soledad Collection. I can't believe I just got my hands on a vintage item! Where did you get it?"

"It's a long story." He didn't want to tell…for specific reasons that should be left unknown.

May was up last. She had two gifts after ready but one box was at her hands. So where's the second one? Ash quickly opened his present from May…just to receive a yellow scarf with Pikachu as the centerpiece. It wasn't anything fancy like an iPod or something but it was enough to make him say…

"This is beautiful, May. Did you make this one yourself?"

"I was bored after I came back home so I made that." May answered. "And I still have another gift for you."

"You got me another one?"

May crept up closer to him and touched his lips with hers.

It was a sneaky move that startled all especially Misty (Dawn was too busy dreaming about Drew. In case they haven't noticed, her amount of saliva was as much as a mug of eggnog already).

"That's my second gift to you. May-rry Christmas, Ash…" May said; afterwards a wink of an eye plus a slip of the tongue.

_END OF OFA 1_

Whatever happened to Dawn?

"_Dawn…" Drew said in her dream. _

"_What is it, Drew?" Dawn replied._

"_I…I can't bear it anymore."_

"_B-But, we're only 10 years old. We're too young."_

"_It doesn't matter. Love will conquer all the odds. I need you."_

"_Drew, I…I need you too…"_

Reality check, Dawn: "No, Drew please not there; aaaaahh! It feels so warm…anything but there…"

**A/N: **If you're reading this and thinking of bad things about this…shame on you (and me) XD


	22. OVA2: Sweet Daydreams, May

**Act Two: **Sweet Daydreams, May

**A/N: **3,000 pure Drew x May. Viewer discretion advised especially to those with no (toot) guts.

Location: Maple Residence, Petalburg City

_Good morning, this is your Doctor Love PhD on a sunny spring on PTBG FM. Time to take off your winter wear because the sun's shining like Beautifly's Morning Sun and it's going to be sunny all week long according to our friends down at the Weather Institute. Grab that picnic basket and invite some friends over for a picnic just outside Petalburg Woods or do some spring cleaning for a change of pace in the household. Here's a song from Caroline Maple entitled "Springtime Promises". Spread the love, y'all; catch you on the flipside._

May's never been good at housekeeping. End of story.

That's why Drew offered his time to help her in things that needed to be done around the house. Norman and Caroline won two tickets for a luxury cruise so they were out of town. Max was too busy watching more videos of the Pokemon League in the Indigo Plateau (his astigmatism's going to get even damn worse). Ash and Brock went back with Dawn to the Sinnoh region to continue with their quest. Misty returned to Cerulean City, hoping her sisters would be green with envy once they see her Christmas present.

"You're hopeless, May." Drew said with confidence. "First of all, it's because you're not as good as me and secondly, you don't even know housekeeping. It looks like you can't live without me after all."

"Excuse me; I only called you because I needed an extra hand around the house." May replied. "AN-EX-TRA-HAND…!"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with. What's first on the chore list?"

"Let me see…" May checked her list up and down; a broom on her other hand. "First is cleaning up the gym."

"Cleaning? Well, I do hate to get my hands all gritty. But I guess it can't be helped."

May's parents left the gym awfully gritty. When May and Drew entered the premises, cobwebs were practically everywhere; hard to miss a web-free spot. There was also debris scattered throughout the battlefield—left by powerful volleys of attacks; and the both of them supposedly were going to clean everything up until the last speck of dust.

"We're supposed to clean all of THIS?" May said in total disbelief. "What has been Dad doing with his challengers nowadays?"

"It looks like I'll have to postpone my schedule for the whole day." Drew said.

"I'm sure your schedule is purely girls, girls, and more girls."

"As if I find you extremely attractive, May…"

"Oh please, I don't need compliments from you. Besides, I find myself as attractive as your so-called 'fans'."

"Oh boy, I think you should rest for a while. You're definitely hallucinating."

"Clam it, flower boy. We got a gym to clean up, remember?"

And so they began cleaning up every crook and cranny of the vast gym with brooms in hand. The last thing May wanted was dirt in her clothes. First of several of Drew's advice: sweep in one direction, collect in one big stockpile. Luckily, May caught a Pelipper during her journey home. Pelipper helped with the cleaning by taking out the trash with its huge beak.

May observed Drew cleaning the other side of the gym. His back side was open to her eyes. She looked at him from top to bottom especially his body physique. Then, wild thoughts started running inside her head.

"(I wonder how Drew maintains such an awesome body.)" May thought. "(What would he look like if he were to be in a macho photo shoot?)"

May just had to ask. She pictured Drew at the beach half-naked while making macho poses for the camera. Above everything else, he seemed to like what he was doing. May was in a daze: her eyes were dopey and her open mouth was flowing with spit. She lost her concentration and forgot to get out of the way of Pelipper's Water Gun attack on the gym floor. May was drenched in cold water which was good because somebody needed to snap her out of her fantasy.

"Who—what—where—huh—how—what just happened…?" A panicking May asked herself; shaking her head sideways.

"Oh boy, the one who was supposed to do the job is 'Slaking' off." Drew said followed by a light giggle. "I crack myself up."

"I was only thinking of something, that's all. Are you even done with your part of the gym?"

"It was a dirty job but I didn't back down until every speck of dust and filth was history." Drew proudly showed to May the fruits of his labor—a sparkling half of the gym floor. On the other hand: May, soaking wet, was barely done with her portion.

She felt stupid and embarrassed. Drew blushed red all of a sudden upon seeing her down.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Tidying up the gym alone took a lot of time from them. They went back together to the house for lunch. Guess who's cooking?

"Don't get used to this, May." Drew, who volunteered to cook, said. "I'm only doing this out of good will."

"I'm very sorry, Drew. It's for today only, I promise." May said, bowing her head down.

"Well, I suppose I can have you taste my award-winning Pasta a la Drew…under one condition."

"A condition…?"

"You'll have to address me as 'master' since I've been teaching you housekeeping from the very beginning."

"Master…? I'd rather kiss a Weezing than call you by such a ridiculous title!"

"It's okay. The pasta can wait. But can you?"

May's stomach was already past the hunger limit. No wait, May was already past the hunger limit. Worse, she asked Drew to cook for the both of them because she didn't know how. It was "do or die" time.

"F-Fine, we have a deal!" said May, looking away (like she had a damn choice).

"Okay, time to get busy…" said Drew, borrowing an apron.

Half-an-hour later, Pasta a la Drew turned out to be spaghetti and meatballs; not exactly May's favorite but anything was good enough for her. The noodles, the tomato sauce, and the two large meatballs on top…everything was near to perfection. Drew is most certainly a versatile guy to have in the house.

"Here it is: my very own Pasta a la Drew." He said.

"Hooray! Finally, it's time to eat!" Quickly grabbing a fork, May dives in for the first bite but was rudely blocked by Drew's fork.

"Ah, ah, ah; I believe you've got something else to say."

May figured it out but she hated saying it as much as him. "Thank you…Master…"

"Very good…now let's dig in."

Both were quiet during lunch. Each of them had equal parts of the noodles, the red sauce, and one large meatball. May gazed at Drew as he ate his share of the pasta. Inside, she felt that he was the boy for her. Too bad the outside factor had to disagree completely. Suddenly, Drew stopped eating and looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"May…I-I can't bear it anymore." Drew said.

"Bear...? What 'you can't bear'?" May asked.

"This feeling…I must show my love to you right now."

"B-But Drew…we're too young to…"

"It doesn't matter. Love will protect us from harm."

"Drew…"

"May…"

"I…I…to tell you the truth…I have always admired you from the start. Please, take me in your arms." Gross overstatement there from her…

"May…I love you." Drew cleared the table as May rested on top.

"I love you too, Drew…"

May and Drew made history. It split the world in two and the entire universe was engulfed in the flame of a humongous star. But their love was inseparable; not even by the cosmic forces of the vast and mysterious universe.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Too bad it was too good to be true. May drifted off course from the river of reality; her closed eyes and muttering of words as clear evidence.

"Oh Drew, please…not there…anywhere but…aaaaaahhhh…!" May seemed to be having fun in her fantasy. "One more time…come on…aaaaaahhhh…!"

Drew, dumbfounded dropped his fork before he could consume the last of his spaghetti. His eyes were freakishly huge and staring at the daydreaming girl.

"Pelipper, I know you're her Pokemon but use Water Gun to snap her out of misery." Pelipper complied with his instructions and sprayed a jet of water at close range right in her face. Seconds later, she woke up panicking again just like before.

"Who—what—where—huh—how—what just happened…?"

"May, if you really want to experience love, all you have to do is ask." Drew said.

Her face suddenly turned red and her entire body was shivering; and not because of the cold. "W-What a-are you t-talking about..?"

"Before I forget, are you going to finish that?" Drew pointed his fork at May's share of the pasta, barely touched by her fork.

"Yes, I will; thank you!" May started eating her share of Drew's masterpiece.

"You forgot to say 'Master'."

"Thank you, M-M-Mas…ter…"

"Good girl."

Eventually, they finished all the chores on the list right after sundown. May led Drew outside to see him off. But before the curtain call, they needed to talk.

"Thanks for all your help today, Drew." May actually thanked him sincerely—from the bottom of her heart.

"I don't want your coordinator quest to be interrupted by things to do at home." Drew explained. "Besides, you and I still have a score to settle."

"So I guess this is goodbye, then."

"No worries, we'll still see each other. That is…if you're still willing to become the best."

"I won't lose to you, Drew—"

He presented her a red rose out of magic right in front of her eyes. "I won't either."

Drew left the gym and into the suburbs of the city. May looked at him disappear into the darkness of the night. All she has now is a red rose to remember him by.

"Until we meet again…Drew..." May whispered.

_END OF ACT TWO_

"GOTCHA…!" Max screamed from behind her that made May jump in terror. "Until we meet again, Drew…" He was laughing so hard he couldn't contain himself anymore and was already rolling on the pavement. "Wow, that's like the cheesiest line you can ever think of, Sis. I can't stop…I can't—I can't—HA, HA, HA, HA…!"

Sucker punch, anyone…?

"That's the last time I'm leaving you alone in your room, Max!" May said, pulling her mischievous brother's ear back inside home sweet home.

**A/N: **Yes, it's long. Yes, it's wacky. But I put every ounce of effort available in me. Please review.


	23. OVA3: Brock, Mistyfied

**Act Three: **Brock, Misty-fied

Location: Professor Birch's private villa, Dewford Island southern coast

_Good summer morning, y'all. This is your Doctor Love PhD on PTBG FM on a scorching summer day. It's that time again, folks: hanging ten, outdoor barbeque, break from work or school, and other things that most people would find pleasing to the ears. According to our friends at the Weather Institute, it's going to be as hot as hell so get your SPF 40 after ready before fun in the sun. Speaking of which, here's a good song for the season: "Lemonade for Two Bucks" by the Cerulean Sisters. Catch y'all on the flipside._

Summertime finally came; and the entire gang was invited to Professor Birch's private rest house on Dewford Island. Actually, that was his father's villa until his death several years ago. Now, Professor Birch owns the place in addition to the vast southern shoreline of the island. Of course, Professor Birch himself is managing the place…and the barbeque.

Summertime was also Brock's time…time for cute ladies in sexy swimwear. During the entire trip he was dazzled by the view of angels playing volleyball in the sand and relaxing under huge parasols while others prefer to show-off their figure by tanning. He was completely infatuated and immobilized by love.

Wait a second. If Brock goes gaga on beautiful girls, why doesn't he go crazy over Misty, May, and Dawn? Does it imply that they don't pass his standards? Is it the fact that he sees them every second of their journey in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh respectively? Or maybe the random characters he meets in almost every episode are WAY more beautiful and elegant than the three mentioned?

All of that is going to change.

--0--0--0--0--0--

"Ah, the sea…it's such a wonderful place for an old sailor like me to be." Mr. Briney, the veteran seaman who took the gang to the beach, observed the wild blue yonder from the comforts of his chair. "It's good to sail the seas again, am I correct, Peeko?"

His pet Wingull soared across the open sea, enjoying the wind passing above and below its broad wings.

"I owe it all to those kids for restoring the youth in me…even if I'm already past retirement."

As he valued the majesty of nature from afar, the girls were changing into their swimwear in a tent. Brock helped Professor Birch with the kebabs and the steaks while Ash, Pikachu, and Max took the honors of being the first swimmers in the professor's private villa.

Now here come the fun parts.

"Come on, you guys. The water's not going to swim by itself." Ash yelled (that was a downright stupid and idiotic statement).

Dawn came out first of the three tents; wearing her blue one-piece with fancy floral designs that match her hair. She was all about style…and she meant business. Dawn jumped off from a rock and into the water, almost soaking the grill just behind her wet. Then she surfaced just near Pikachu.

"Where did you learn to swim Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Nowhere in particular… I taught myself."

"You taught yourself? That's really cool."

"It's actually easy if you put your heart to it."

From the shore, May's sensitive pair of ears picked up the faint sound waves of Ash and Dawn's conversation. She was still inside the middle tent when she somehow heard them talk. She wasn't going to let this pass; a reaction was necessary.

May came out of the tent, wearing a yellow two-piece: the same swimsuit she used when she and her friends took a dip in the lake full of Lotad. According to May, style was completely unnecessary. Ash wants a girl who is simple down to the bone and very practical. Sure, her swimsuit is nothing compared to Dawn's. That's what she was trying to aim for—a practical approach. May jumped off from Dawn's diving spot and swam towards Ash.

Now he has two girls by his side; lucky him.

"Hey Ash, let's go underwater?" May asked.

"Underwater…? For what reason…?" Ash said.

"I wonder if we could see some Pokemon underwater."

"That's a great idea, May. But let's go get some snorkels back at shore."

Dawn put up a pissed off face since she was rudely interrupted. Then, she was asked to come along too in which she agreed happily. May pretended that she was happy because Dawn's tagging along for a dive under the sea but it's the other way around obviously.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Brock's grill was about to open in a matter of minutes. The kebabs and steaks were almost done. Just as soon as he was prepared to serve them, Misty came out of her tent ready for swimming; a red one-piece swimsuit with streaks of black. For some reason, Brock blushed red upon seeing Misty ready to dive. For some reason, his heart was starting to feel funny; the same feeling when he goes gaga on other beautiful ladies.

For some reason, Brock was mystified…no wait; the correct term is "Misty-fied".

The kebabs can wait (at least for a little longer unless the gang like it extra crispy). Brock, bewildered by the presence of a mermaid right before his very eyes, hurried towards her so fast, sand was flying off at each step he took. Brock grabbed the mermaid's soft hands and put on the most romantic face he could ever make.

"How have I been so blind?" He said to Misty. "I've scoured the four regions in search for the girl of my dreams and my life. All this time, love was only six feet in front of me waiting for her knight in shining armor to take her away to a paradise of eternal happiness."

Misty had no idea what he was trying to say. "B-Brock…?"

"But now all has been made clear to me. Misty, we've been friends for so long. I think now is the time for my heart to speak up and cry out loud to the rest of the world."

"Brock, what are you talking about?"

Ash, May, and Dawn went out of the salty water to grab some snorkels before their underwater expedition. Ash asked where the snorkels were during this time.

"Brock, where are the snorkels—?"

Then, Mount Brock exploded without warning. "I LOVE YOU, MISTY!!"

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Ash, May, and Dawn screamed in sync.

--0--0--0--0--0--

_I've known Brock for a long time now. When it involves Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, he won't hesitate to show his romantic side for as long as he wants; the same goes with other beautiful girls that we come across during our journey. Despite his many failures in his attempts, he still continues to search for the right one. Alas, I don't understand at all…_

"…why it had to be me?" said Misty to the others as the crazed lover boy still had a grasp at her soft, fair hands.

"I never expected this from Brock." Ash replied. "Usually, not even May or Dawn can make him go gaga."

"Congratulations, Misty. You finally found the perfect guy." May said. "(Now that she's occupied, I only have Dawn to deal with.)"

"I'm so proud of you, Misty. You may be the luckiest girl in the entire world." Dawn said. "(Now, what is the best way to get rid of May?)"

"Um…thanks…I think." The mermaid answered. "(I know what the both of you are thinking. I'm going to get out of this somehow.)"

During lunchtime, Professor Birch provided the gang with some insights on the mushroom that affected Misty and May in the past. According to his recent field work concerning the Pokemon food chain, as its name describes the Sweet Scent Mushroom emits a sweet scent that attracts female Pokemon. The mushroom itself is edible from the inside out. When ingested, the enzymes present in the mushroom quickly travel through the bloodstream and into the brain where they stimulate the part of the brain where love and romance is perceived. At present, medical science has no antidote to counter the effect. May kissing Ash (back in chapter 9) weakened the effect of the mushroom on the female host but the effect was still present. But it was enough to prevent the effects from becoming permanent three days after ingestion.

"Any questions…?" The professor asked a question (talk about irony).

The explanation was too scientific for such young minds to comprehend. But it was enough that they knew more about their mystery fungi. In the case of Misty, no mushrooms were involved in the making of this romantic couple. Even if there was, insurance will cover up for her.

"Do you want some more of my famous kebabs, princess?" Brock's giving Misty the royal treatment…in front of her audience at the dining table.

"T-Thanks for the offer Brock but I'm full." Misty said.

"Ah! I'm ashamed of myself! I don't even know when you're completely satisfied! Forgive me, Your Highness!"

"It's okay Brock. Calm down."

May and Dawn were grinning at her but they didn't make it very obvious. Even their minds were grinning as well.

"(Now with Misty down for the count and the competition diminished, Ash is as good as mine.)" Dawn's thoughts...

"(I didn't think this was going to be easy. Prepare to meet dusk, Dawn.)" May's thoughts…

Both are obsessed with one boy. Both used Misty's situation as an advantage in the field.

Meanwhile, Brock continued to adore Misty like some fallen angel. In fact, Misty was growing very weary of his constant bickering. She really wanted somebody to grab by the ear and send that somebody flying across the cabin.

"That's it!" Misty said, grabbing Brock's right ear and sending him on a one-way ticket outside the cabin. He landed on the lush grass outside, head first. They were all shocked by her actions.

"What did you do that for, Misty?" Max asked out of concern.

"There's a thing called 'drawing the line'. Brock just crossed it." Misty said.

Ash supported Max's side.

"But he was trying to show how he feels for you."

"That's not the way how to show love, Ash!" Misty yelled indignantly.

"What do you mean? I don't get you."

The mermaid calmed down by taking a deep breath and explaining everything. "Listen, love doesn't require anything that will just harm the person. Take me for example; it was a mistake eating that mushroom whole. I realized that true love comes from deep within."

"Misty…"

"One more thing: if you want something done, you got to do it your own way; no strings attached."

Brock rose up a few minutes later with an aching head and having no recollection of the events that took place several minutes earlier. Everything was back to status quo.

Sorry May and Dawn; looks like that advantage was short-lived.

_END OF ACT THREE_

_"One more thing: if you want something done, you got to do it your own way; no strings attached."_

"Where have I heard that before?" May asked herself, looking at the blue horizon from the top of a high cliff. "Must be from a movie…no, maybe it's from a magazine…is it?"

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"She read my article in June's issue of Petals and Roses Magazine!"

Well, it's about damn time she figured it out.


	24. OVA4: Season of Change

**Act Four: **Season of Change

_This is your Doctor Love PhD saying a good afternoon to y'all from PTBG FM. It's pretty amazing how time flies so fast especially when you're having fun. Before you know it, it's going to be winter in a matter of months. Our friends at the Weather Institute say that temperatures will plummet to as low as fifteen degrees Celsius because of the impending arrival of snowflakes. So make your home as cozy as possible and don't forget to tune in to this station for the hit single "Fallout" by the well-known rock band Five Volts. Catch y'all on the flipside. _

May looked at the orange sunset from the balcony in her room; a mug of hot chocolate in hand. She could never get enough of the majestic sight of nature at work. Leaves were falling off their branches and littered the ground—a sign that winter was fast approaching. The chilly wind gently caressed her fair skin. It could've been sweet if it wasn't that extremely cold.

"Brrrr…it's cold!" May shivered. "I can't believe its winter all over again."

"Don't you think so?" A man's voice crept up on her that made May shiver even more. It was her dad, Norman.

"Dad, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry dear, I just want to check up on you if you're doing fine."

Now both of them were enjoying the setting of the sun at the terrace; both with a mug of hot chocolate in hand.

"The sunset sure is nice, isn't it Dad?" May asked.

"It reminds me of me and your mother…back when we were still young." Her dad answered sentimentally.

"You must be the luckiest man on the planet, Dad…to have a woman in your life like Mom."

"It's not entirely luck, May. Love will come to you eventually but you'll have to take action for that to happen."

Food for thought…

--0--0--0--0--0--

In a certain drama series, there's bound to be conflicts between love pairs and even of the same gender. May's life has been dragged to the drama series called life upon meeting Ash at Littleroot Town. Ash's life has been dragged as well upon meeting Misty during his journey. Misty shared the same destiny with him upon meeting him. Drew's life has been dragged to the world of drama upon encountering May back at Slateport City. Meanwhile, Dawn's life changed upon meeting Ash upon arrival at the Sinnoh region. Not much is known about Dawn and Drew. To sum it all up, it is a constant collision of powers. Eventually, one pair will overpower others and send uninvolved people packing.

So who's it going to be, May: the rival or a friend?

"Why can't I decide between the two of them?" She said to herself; drinking the last of her hot chocolate (which is not hot anymore due to the cold wind). "If I linger for too long, I may lose my only chance. Worse, I may lose the both of them for good."

There was only one way left: seek professional help.

_That was Five Volts with their hit single "Fallout"; now available in record stores nationwide. It seems we have a caller on the line today. Thanks for calling Doctor Love PhD where the doctor is always in. May I know who's speaking?_

"Um…this is...uh…May Maple speaking."

_Well look here, y'all. It's our very own Pokemon coordinator May Maple from Petalburg City! It's such an honor. Now, how can Doctor Love help you with your love life?_

She told the radioman everything; two boys in her life that were of the utmost importance. She confessed over the radio waves where thousands of people across the nation were listening to her problem.

_It appears we have ourselves a case of difficult decision-making in here. Although this is a common problem occurring in people who can't decide between two or more persons, your case is extremely severe. Sadly speaking May, you must choose only one. _

"I'm aware of that. What advice can you offer me?" May asked.

_Even at times like this, you must delve deeper into your heart—deeper than you ever traveled before. Yes, love will come eventually but you'll have to take action for that to happen. Friends can help you in your quest to find true love but only you have the authority to pursue that dream or not. You see May; there are certain drawbacks when making a decision of this scale. You can choose one of them but the other may end up being hurt. You can also choose neither but that'll only make you even worse since two people will be hurt in the process. From this point on, I'm sad to say that I cannot offer any more advice but to tell you to listen to your heart. _

"I see. I'm sorry if this is such a grave problem for you to solve."

_No worries, May; I even enjoyed listening to your problem and at least giving you some help for the road. To help ease that pain of yours a little, here's a song I prepared just for the likes of you: this is Caroline Maple with "Listen to Your Heart". Thanks for consulting with Doctor Love, May. I'll catch you on the flipside. _

--0--0--0--0--0--

The next day, May had an unexpected visitor. It was the handsome Drew (May will definitely beg to disagree to this statement).

"Drew…what are you doing here?" She asked; surprised.

"Listen, are you free today?" Drew replied with another question.

"Well…I suppose so. I'm bored anyway."

"Perfect…I need you to come with me…just a little walk in the park. What do you say?"

"Sure."

Drew brought May to the city park a few minutes later. They sat down by the nearby bench under a maple tree. There was a moment of silence; none of them was willing to make the first move. The autumn wind blew and caressed May's fair skin. She shivered.

"Here, it's bad for you to catch a fever nowadays." Drew took off his jacket and had May wear it instead.

"Thanks Drew." May replied. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Listen, I just want you to know that I'll be leaving for Johto tomorrow. My family's moving to Goldenrod City. We may never see each other again."

The mirror inside of her shattered and its pieces sliced through her heart. Drew turned his head away because of shame. He was already a walking shame ever since he accepted the invitation to move to Johto because of family matters. It was completely inevitable; non-avertable.

"I'm sorry, May. I couldn't do anything to prevent this. I shouldn't be right in front of you right now." Drew apologized.

"Drew, stop talking." May puts up a fake smile. "I can understand how you're feeling right now. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"It hurts…a lot."

"If it can't be helped then, I want you to have this." May held out a box wrapped in fancy gift wrap. "I was going to give this to you on your 11th birthday tomorrow but…"

Drew humbly received the gift and ripped the gift wrap off. Inside the box was a Pokeball but it had been stripped off its mechanism to capture Pokemon. Inside of it was the only picture of May and Drew together under the blue sky. It was their only picture together. Now, it will always be their only picture since they may never make contact ever again. The handsome coordinator began jerking tears in his eyes. He felt somewhat guilty but grateful that he had both a friend and a rival.

"I can't accept this, May. I'm too ashamed to accept your gift." Drew hesitated.

"Drew, stop talking. Please take that to remember me by. Bring it with you to remember our rivalry."

"Okay, I will; and take that jacket with you too. At least, it will keep you warm all the time."

It wasn't long before they went their separate ways. Drew proceeded to the train station to return to his hometown while May stayed behind and returned home, gravely battered inside. Suddenly, she remembered what both her dad and Doctor Love said.

_ Love will come to you eventually but you'll have to take action for that to happen._

A sudden enlightenment and realization forced her to take a detour and run to the train station before Drew could board the express train back to his hometown. She had to get there at least before him otherwise her only chance to let her heart do the talking would disappear for good.

"Drew, please don't leave yet. Please, I beg you!" yelled May, making every step of hers count.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Drew stood between the road to the gym and the front of the train station. He has no choice but to return and prepare for his journey to Johto. He walked towards the train station where his train was waiting. May was still considerably far away from the station. He turned away from the former road and took the latter as his final answer. When May had arrived at the train station all was too late. The express had already left; meaning that he had already left Hoenn. She stood stunned by the truth that she would never see Drew again and his jacket being the only fragment of his memory in her mind. May felt so angry, she wanted to smash something with her bare fist. Eventually, she shed tears—tears of pain.

"Drew...I will go to Johto. I will become stronger and better. And when the time comes, I want you to battle with me!" She said everything her heart wanted to say.

"You do that for me, May?"

"Yes, I will. Just don't forget me when you arrive at Johto."

Wait a minute, who's talking to her?

"D-Drew…!" May turned to her back, surprised.

"The express train was fully-booked so I have to take the night train home in an hour or two—"

Unexpectedly, May jumped towards Drew and hugged him crying. "I thought I've lost you for good."

"May, you never lose a person just because he's going to a faraway place."

"Still…I'm glad that you heard what I said before. I will become stronger!"

"That's my rival girl."

May and Drew spent the remaining hours together watching the sunset and gazing at the stars where they saw heavenly constellations of Pokemon in the night sky. Everything up to now was a result of a chain reaction...and it all started with an infatuated May that brought about a ridiculous kind of love.

_END OF ACT FOUR_

**Director: **Okay people! That's a wrap! Great job! See you on the big screen, everybody.

**Dawn: **You were amazing back there, May! Ever considered entering showbiz?

**May: **Not really, I felt nervous when hugging Drew.

**Drew: **Tell me about it. That's the last time I'm going to let you hug my body.

**May: **It's not like I wanted to, Drewsky!

**Misty: **Too bad Ash and Brock aren't here to see this.

**Dawn: **I think they're on the next studio. Shall we go see them?

**Misty: **The last one there's a rotten egg! _(Running)_

**Dawn: **Hey, that's cheating! Wait up! _(Chasing after Misty)_

**Drew: **That's some bunch of friends you've got there.

**May: **You're wrong, Drew. That's some bunch of friends WE'VE got there.

**Drew: **Does this mean that you've accepted me?

**May: **Hmm…maybe…maybe not. _(Wink)_

--

_This has been a presentation of Lightning & Sword Fan Fiction Productions (LSFFP). All the characters, places, and other material used here are disclaimed by the production team and are properties of their respective creators and licensors. The events here are purely fictional and have no relation to the plot of any series whatsoever. Duplication and copying of this work of fan fiction is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author and punishable to the fullest extent of the law. Nobody is above the law, bucko. _

_From all of us here at LSFFP, thank you for reading and reviewing our work._

--

They say in love, it takes two to tango…two girls that is.

Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions (LSFFP) proudly presents...

**"An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" Episode 3: Two-Girl Tango**

Witness girl-love in the making…up next. Just click the Next button (if it's there already).

**Guest Starring: **Alejandro "Alex" Martinez (fictional character), Dawn, and Harley.

**New Region: **Sebastian Islands, off the coast of the Sinnoh region (fictional).


	25. An Infatuated May All Over Again

_Having been snapped out of her misery, Misty returns to Cerulean City to save her gym from a surprise closure. Meanwhile Ash, Brock, Dawn, and May continue their adventure off the coast of the Sinnoh region into the Sebastian Islands. There, a different and strange kind of love will rise to the occasion. _

_They say it takes two to tango…two girls that is. _

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"**

**EPISODE III: Two-Girl Tango**

**Act Nineteen: **An Infatuated May All Over Again

**A/N: **This chapter is made with Microsoft Office for Mac. (My bro borrowed my VAIO for a week) Styles may differ slightly. I disclaim Pokemon but the islands and the extra characters here are my idea. Please guide me accordingly. Diamond and Pearl is not yet aired here in my country (except for DVDs). I had to consult my mother for Spanish words for this.

Location: Pokemon Center, East Sebastian Island

Setting the mushroom issue aside, the gang continued with their journey and decided to deviate from their itinerary and explore a group of islands off the coast of the Sinnoh region—the Sebastian Islands. According to legends, a Spanish conquistador colonized these islands a long time ago and named it after him. But they weren't there for the hidden treasure of conquistador Sebastian Barrera but for Pokemon adventures.

That's not what the story is for. This chapter wants to see an infatuated May the second time around.

Inside the Pokemon center in East Sebastian, the friends went to get some lunch. They discussed what to do first in the group of islands, which had four Pokemon contest pavilions and six Sinnoh league gyms.

"According to this guidebook, the nearest to us is Martinez Island." Brock consulted with his handy guidebook. "They have both a Pokemon contest and a gym."

"I go for a Pokemon gym." Ash affirmed firmly. "I want to get my battle for my next badge over with."

"Hold it, wise guy." Dawn begged to disagree. "Pokemon contests are but only for a limited time. I think we should go to the contest first. Besides, the gym's not going anywhere."

"But I really want to battle the gym leader right away." The trainer muttered.

"Ash, that attitude will get you in trouble again. Remember when you got so agitated in battling Brawly back in Dewford Island?" May said.

"That's all in the past, May." The confident trainer replied. "I'm an entirely new Ash Ketchum right now."

"Oh sure, spare me the drama." Dawn responded. "The contests come first."

"No, the gym battles are top priority." Ash said.

"Contests!" Dawn is joined up by May.

"The gym!"

"Contests!"

"The gym!"

"Excuse me…" A fifteen-year-old boy intervened in their argument.

"WHAT?" The three of them faced the boy with exasperated faces.

"Um…maybe I should come in a different time…seeing that you're busy with something. By the way, are you May Maple?" The boy turned his attention at May.

May quickly changed her face to a gentler one. "Um, yes I am. Do I know you?"

"I once worked for your dad as a gym battle judge. My name's Alejandro Martinez. Please call me Alex."

"Oh, you must be the one Dad's talking about upon arriving here. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Your Dad called me to guide you across the Sebastian Islands. I know these group of islands like the back of my hand."

"That sounds great! Thanks for offering your services."

"It's the least I can do."

--0--0--0--0--0--

The gang decided to leave for Martinez Island tomorrow at the break of dawn to catch the hydrofoil bound for the said island instead of a ferry. Brock went to town to restock on supplies and potions. May and Dawn traversed a separate way into the shopping district as Ash stayed behind at the Pokemon Center to prepare for his next gym battle. In the shopping district, the girls discovered a wide array of clothes they've never seen before in the mainland. It was like a new world had opened to them: the fashion world. They were so crazy over new clothes. The mainland people would be so jealous of them, they thought.

"This top will definitely match the jeans I bought back home." Dawn commended. "I'm starting to like this place."

"So, how much is it?" asked May.

Price tag: 150. They bowed their heads down in embarrassment.

"So much for liking this place." Dawn said.

"I barely have enough money for a new swimsuit." May nodded.

Coincidentally, Alex happened to pass by the shopping district and caught sight of them. He took the top Dawn and May was admiring a while ago and purchased it at the counter with his credit card. Then, he gave it to them all wrapped up.

"Alex, you shouldn't have." May said shyly.

"Don't worry, I was planning to give it to you eventually as a welcome gift." Alex replied.

"No fair! How come she gets to have that top?" Dawn was extremely jealous.

"Don't fret, senorita. I haven't forgotten about you." He gave Dawn the same top all wrapped up as well.

"Oh…my…God…I LOVE YOU!" Dawn screamed and gave him a warm and tight hug. May was shocked that she did it out of the blue in front of hundreds of shoppers.

"Well, I have to go make preparations for our departure tomorrow." Alex said. "Please feel free to use this time to explore the island. Hasta la vista."

Dawn and May watched him leave while waving their hands goodbye for now.

"May…" Dawn said.

"What is it?" May asked.

"What did he mean by that?"

"Don't look at me. I don't speak Spanish."

And so does the author of this story.

Continuing with their grand shopping experience, Dawn and May noticed a concentration of people not far from them. They crawled through the thick barrier of people and were able to secure front-row seats to a man's hypnotic street act with his Hypno. He required a volunteer for today's act. May willingly volunteered by raising her hand but Dawn had concerns about the safety of the act.

"I want you to focus your attention on Hypno and Hypno alone, senorita." The man instructed her. "Relax and you'll be fine."

As instructed, May looked at the hypnotist's Hypno who was looking at her scarily. Hypno started swinging his pendulum sideways in front of her. In a matter of moments, May's eyes were halfway closed and dazed, having no idea of the outside surroundings. The man then started giving her instructions just like any other hypnotist.

"Mi amigo, when I snap my fingers you are now…a Torchic!" He snapped for the first time and suddenly May started acting like a Torchic, pecking on solid ground and running like a real Torchic. Everybody laughed hard especially Dawn but May didn't give a damn because she was under Hypno's hypnotic spell.

"Mi amigo, when I snap my fingers you will use Ember!"

"Come on, the only thing you'll see out of her mouth is her spit." Dawn laughed.

"You speak too soon, senorita. Hypno's powers are not what you think." The man snapped his fingers again and believe it or not, May was actually spewing Ember out of her mouth like a Torchic. Dawn couldn't believe her eyes, and so could the author. The audience applauded at the man and his Hypno. He decided to do one final act before calling it a day.

"Mi amigo, when I snap my fingers you will…fall in love with a girl."

This is where it gets real messy. May's eyes were halfway closed and she was still in a dazed state. Suddenly, she started approaching Dawn step by step. When they were close enough, May grabbed Dawn's shoulders and…Viva Le French!

The audience couldn't believe their eyes. They were witnessing a rare form of love only made possible by the great Carlos the Magnificent and his Hypno. Dawn couldn't get May off her because May's grip was too tight for her. He was about to close the hypnotic act by snapping May out of Hypno's spell but something was wrong. Upon snapping of his fingers, May was still kissing Dawn like a few seconds ago. He tried snapping his fingers again but to no avail. He instructed Hypno to cut off the hypnotic spell in which he did but still to no avail. Finally, Dawn was able to break free from May, who was no longer the May Maple every Pokefan knew.

"What's the matter, Dawn?" She said seductively. "Is my sweet kiss not sweet enough?"

"W-WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON HERE??" Dawn shrieked.

_END OF ACT NINETEEN_

_It seems like Hypno's Hypnosis was too powerful for May to handle. Will this kind of love prevail over all the others? How will Ash, Brock, and our new hero Alex react to this? Just who is this Carlos the Magnificent? Things are going to get messy, folks so be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter of "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" in Episode III: Two-Girl Tango!_


	26. Preheat at 37 Degrees

**Act Twenty: **Preheat at 37 Degrees

**A/N: **Effective chapter 20, recaps will be placed at the beginning of every chapter. Like this one:

_Previously on "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" Episode III: Two-Girl Tango…_

_Our heroes arrive at East Sebastian Island to continue with their journey. There, they met an old friend of Norman who used to judge his gym battles—Alejandro Martinez. While the others were waiting for departure to Martinez Island at the break of dawn, the girls decided to stroll in the shopping district. Suddenly they came across a hypnotist by the name of Carlos the Magnificent who hypnotizes May as a part of a street performance. The problem now is the effect of Hypno's Hypnosis attack was so powerful, neither Hypno nor Carlos can cancel the effect. With an infatuated May falling in love with a shocked Dawn, the entire world asks one question: "Will it be Dawn and May in the end?" _

**A/N: **By the way, this chapter is made with Microsoft Office for Mac. Styles may vary slightly.

Location: 20 miles northwest of Martinez Island

On their way to Martinez Island by hydrofoil, the boys gathered in the view deck on top of the lightning-speed boat discussing about the incident yesterday with May. Of course, this isn't the first time May was totally infatuated but this is her second time.

"There's this street hypnotist that goes by the name of Carlos the Magnificent." Alex narrated. "Back in the days, he was an excellent hypnotist and was renowned worldwide. But because his manager kept on using him to gain money by hypnotizing rich personalities in secrecy, he quit the spotlight and settled in street performance. Nowadays, his skills are rusting. We had a similar case a few years ago. As a result, the victim ended up marrying a convict and becoming a convict herself. Both of them were sentenced to life behind bars."

"That's just sad." Ash said. "He quit at the top of his game."

"Well, if I were him, I'd really quit or fire my manager." Brock gave his opinion. "So what do we do with May?"

"That's a problem, amigo. If the hypnotist doesn't find a way to snap her out of it, she may end up like my example. I'll take care of this."

"You don't have to carry our problems, Alex."

"Yeah, because of this you've been involved too."

"No worries, as long as we keep her in check there will be no problem. Besides, I have friends here in high places that can help."

Several minutes later, the hydrofoil docked at the north end of Martinez Island, home to the richest family in the Sinnoh region. Unlike East Sebastian, the island was relatively smaller than the other islands. In fact, it was the smallest among the group of islands. With only several buildings erected on its soil, it was more of a hacienda than an island town. Upon setting foot on the island, May quickly held Dawn's arm like she did to Ash way back. Now, it was Dawn who was feeling the full force of the pain of love.

"Hey Ash, it seems that your karma infested Dawn already." Brock noticed.

"I think so too." The trainer laughed.

"It's not funny, Ash!" Dawn yelled. "Convince May that two girls are not meant to be!"

In front of them were three buildings: a Pokemon gym, a Pokemon contest pavilion, and a huge mansion in between the two. Ash wants his gym battle to be done as soon as possible. But Dawn disagreed; saying that registration for the Pokemon contest in the island was until today only. May, of course, supported Dawn's stand. Two against one; contest it is. But Alex had something to say first.

"Here's the catch, mi amigos." He started. "The Pokemon contest is scheduled the day after tomorrow. It's an R1 type contest. As for the gym battle, the gym leader is out of town and won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I suggest you rest up at my place today and move on to a different island tomorrow morning."

"This is the part I hate the most in life—waiting." Ash muttered.

"Great things come to those who wait, amigo."

"Well, if you put it that way then I guess it can't be helped. By the way, where is your place?"

"You're standing on it."

Everybody looked down. There was nothing there underneath them but lush grass and dirt.

"So where is it?" Dawn asked again.

Alex let out a loud laugh. "You humor me, mi amigos. This is my home: Martinez Island, the home of the richest family in the Sinnoh region."

3…2…1…

"SAY WHAT?" The group, except May, yelled in sync.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Before nightfall, Ash used the rest of his free time to train for his upcoming gym battle in two days. But that's not what this story is for but for Dawn and May instead. They were watching the sunset in the west coast of the hacienda. May rested her head on Dawn's shoulder in which the latter shivered.

"Seriously, what did I do to deserve this?" Dawn asked her invisible companion named fate.

"Dawn…I feel cold." May said softly in Dawn's ear.

"Why don't we go inside now? It's bad for you to catch a cold (it's even damn worse if you keep on sticking to me like glue)."

"No…I want to stay here…I want to watch the view a bit more."

"But you said you're cold…and I don't have a jacket with—"

Unexpectedly, May pulled Dawn towards her. May rested on top of the grains of sand while Dawn was on top of her. Everyone can relate to this kind of scenario…at least everyone.

"May, what are you—" Dawn's words were cut short by May's finger shutting her mouth up.

"Don't talk, girl friend. I'm freezing here."

"I know you're freezing but there's ABSOLUTELY no need to go this far."

"I don't need a jacket. I need you…"

Eventually, May forcefully pulled Dawn downward close to her body; like hugging someone while lying down. The brunette coordinator closed her eyes, feeling the warmth coming in and spreading in every point of her body. In reality, it was a first aid procedure in case of hypothermia. In here, it was a first aid procedure for total satisfaction.

"May…I…" Dawn was too shaken to answer but it seemed that she was enjoying it little by little. "I…"

"Does it feel good, girl friend?" Here's another of May's words of temptation.

"I…uh…" The blue-haired coordinator's face was redder than a Slugma.

"See? What did I tell you? We don't need a jacket. We need each other."

Soon, Brock arrived at the beaches to look for the two girls of Ash's life. His mouth opened wide exaggeratedly when she saw two girls not just falling in love but rewriting the definition of love in the dictionaries of the world.

"Hey Brock, why don't you join in the fun?" Dawn invited him but in an intoxicated state. Simply speaking: like somebody who was drunk. "The water's quite nice and just right."

"Um…no thanks. I think I'll help with the cooking back at the mansion."

"Aw come on, Brock. This may be your chance in your love life."

"I'll take my chances." Brock grinned and hurriedly left.

Dawn faced May once more and said: "Now, where were we?"

The rest of the happenings were cut off from circulation to maintain the rating. Let's leave it to the creative minds of the readers to fill this portion up.

--0--0--0--0--0--

When Ash returned to the mansion that night, he saw Brock sulking in one corner of the hall.

"Hey Brock, are you feeling okay?" He asked out of concern.

"Ash…"

"Huh?"

"I just saw history in the making."

"What are you talking about?"

"IT'S A CONSPIRACY, I TELL YOU! A CONSPIRACY…!" Brock stood up, yelling, his echoes bouncing across the hall.

"You're not making any sense. Come on, the others are waiting in the dining room. Me and Pikachu are starving."

"Go on ahead, traveler. But heed my word, not all dangers of life are felt by the soul."

"O...kay…I'll be on my way then, wise hermit."

--0--0--0--0--0--

The next morning, Dawn woke up with an unusual and familiar scent enveloping her. She sniffed her clothes and hair for the funny smell and couldn't help but ask:

"Why do I smell like May?"

_END OF ACT TWENTY_

_It looks like the hypnotic spell is stronger than anybody had anticipated. Will this plague of infatuation come to a close? Will everyone find his or her right one? Will Ash stop being damn dense about what was really happening around him? Can Dawn really smell May's scent? What is the secret behind May using an Ember attack back in Act 19? Why is the author obsessed with girl love anyway? There are so many questions to answer so be sure to look out for the next chapter of "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"—Episode III: Two-Girl Tango!_

_This chapter is brought to you by the word "Yuri". _


	27. Rice to the Occasion

**Act Twenty-One: **Rice to the Occasion

_Previously on "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" Episode III: Two-Girl Tango…_

_Our heroes arrive at Martinez Island for Ash's first gym battle and Dawn and May's first Pokemon contest in the Sebastian Islands. Sadly, the gym leader's absence and the Pokemon contest schedule set them back for two days. While Ash utilize this time to prepare for his upcoming gym battle, Dawn and May spent their time looking at the sunset on the west coast of the hacienda. May, feeling cold all of a sudden, takes Dawn for a ride of her life through bodily contact. As a result, Dawn was temporarily infatuated by May's charm but was able to return to her normal self after a long rest. Things are getting a whole lot messier and spicier as the whole world asks: "Will it be Dawn and May in the end?"_

**A/N: **This chapter is made through Microsoft Office for Mac. Styles may vary slightly.

Location: Catalonia Island, 152 miles off the southern coast of Pacifidlog Town.

Catalonia Island is famous for their vegetable paella, a dish specialty in every home. No special occasion would be complete without yellow rice topped with different kinds of veggies and greens. While waiting for the gym leader to return and the contest registration to open, the gang's tour guide Alex took them here for a sample of the island's specialty paella. Slowly, their quest was becoming a sightseeing adventure.

"If you would look closely at that silhouette in the north, that's already the Hoenn region." Alex said. "That's why Catalonia Island is called the 'Gateway to Hoenn'."

"Wow, I never imagined that the Hoenn region would be this close to Sinnoh." Ash was baffled.

"Well, I never imagined that I would be THIS close to my sunny sunshiny Dawn." May shrieked, tugging Dawn's arms. "Let's go behind those bushes over there."

And when somebody invites a person to proceed behind the bushes, strange things CAN and WILL happen. Dawn's creative juices kick in.

_At that night, the bushes were moving excessively. Too excessively…_

_"May, get your hands off that!" Dawn screamed; nobody gave a damn. "You're hurting me."_

_"Don't worry, girl friend; it will all be over soon." May replied calmly (and as an added bonus, invitingly). _

_"Ah! No, May, anywhere but there! No…! NOOOOOO!!" _

End of video, please rate it or flag as inappropriate. Thank you.

"Waaaaaaaah! B-Behind the b-bushes…?" Dawn freaked out as her face reddened to a point redder than blood.

"Just kidding!" May laughed, forcefully punching Dawn's shoulder. The blue-haired coordinator pretended to get the joke.

While they ventured into town, Dawn saw a familiar face along the sidewalk. This certain somebody had a Hypno as his companion, the both of them sitting and sighing all day.

"Y-You!" She pointed at the sighing man and Pokemon. "Guys, that's the hypnotist I was talking about!"

"Ah, senorita!" The culprit gasped.

"You return May to her normal self right now, buster!"

"I beg your forgiveness, senorita. I never expected this to happen."

"Yeah right, your Hypno can reverse any hypnotic effect, can't it?"

"We've been trying but to no avail. If we could, we would've, mi amigo."

"Dawn, he's right." Brock intervened. "Why would he put May under a spell he couldn't uplift?"

May had no idea of what was happening and continued to gently touch the blue-haired coordinator from head to chin as if she didn't give any damn at all. "Aw, you poor girl…all tired and stressed out…why don't I give you a nice massage?"

"No, I don't want a nice massage, May!" Dawn said. "I want a hot bath back in the hacienda and some private time!"

--0--0--0--0--0--

Shortly afterwards, the group entered a random restaurant which claimed to have the most delicious vegetable paella in the entire island. Inside, they were reunited with an old acquaintance of theirs who just recently recovered from infatuation fully.

"Buenos Dias, senor and senorita! Welcome to Casa de Santa Catalina!"

Ash and Brock were surprised to see: "Misty?"

"Oh dear…I didn't expect you here."

Ash suddenly let out a burst of laughter at the hardworking gym leader who was now a hardworking waitress in a remote island far away from home. The trainer couldn't stop laughing especially the way Misty was dressed for the occasion. Of course, who wouldn't get mad? With a steel round tray at hand, she whacked the trainer's head with such overwhelming force the tray bulged and Ash saw stars spinning around his head.

"Some way to greet your old friend hello, Ash Ketchum!" Misty said.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again Misty." Brock greeted at least in a decent way unlike the others. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, my aunt needed an extra hand around her restaurant so I left the gym to my sisters and traveled here." She explained.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish."

"Not really…I just took a crash course yesterday so I'm not that good."

Eventually, Misty noticed May being unusually close and super clingy to Dawn—a sight in which she almost broke out both in laughter and curiosity.

"So what's up with the two of them?" Misty asked, pointing at the lovely duo.

"Take a picture, Misty. It'll last longer." Dawn said sarcastically, laughing.

"It's a long story." Brock replied. "Promise me, it's better if you don't hear it."

"Well then, follow me."

Eventually, Misty led them to a table overlooking the azure sea and the cerulean sky from the balcony. There was one kind of food on the menu and one kind of food that the restaurant was proud of: its famous vegetable paella. It took almost half-an-hour to prepare the dish before it was served before mouth-watering customers. The view of the ocean and the sky in addition to the sea breeze and the mouth-watering paella created a strange yet enjoyable combination.

"Come on, girl friend; open wide." May enjoyed spoon-feeding Dawn with a spoonful of rice and greens on top.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you flying into the next region." Dawn grumbled to herself with a vein on her forehead.

On the other side of the table Ash, Brock, and Misty talked about May's trance.

"So that's what happened." Misty said (but inside she was really glad about it; must be the after effects of the mushroom).

"Believe me, I've seen them make history." Brock replied, shivering after remembering something that should be left behind. "My eyes have been tainted. I cannot face Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny anymore."

"Brock, do you even have eyes?" Ash asked a stupid question. "I've never seen them open in broad daylight."

"Ha, ha, very funny Ash…"

_"May…I…" Dawn was too shaken to answer but it seemed that she was enjoying it little by little. "I…"_

_"Does it feel good, girl friend?" Here's another of May's words of temptation. _

_ "I…uh…" The blue-haired coordinator's face was redder than a Slugma. _

_"See? What did I tell you? We don't need a jacket. We need each other." _

_Soon, Brock arrived at the beaches to look for the two girls of Ash's life. His mouth opened wide exaggeratedly when she saw two girls not just falling in love but rewriting the definition of love in the dictionaries of the world. _

_"Hey Brock, why don't you join in the fun?" Dawn invited him but in an intoxicated state. Simply speaking: like somebody who was drunk. "The water's quite nice and just right."_

_"Um…no thanks. I think I'll help with the cooking back at the mansion." _

_"Aw come on, Brock. This may be your chance in your love life."_

_"I'll take my chances." Brock grinned and hurriedly left. _

_Dawn faced May once more and said: "Now, where were we?"_

"And to think that I was worse than them…" Misty commented. "Well, I better get back to work. The paella's not going to serve itself."

Before Misty could go back inside the casa, she and the gang heard a loud crashing sound from inside the building. Apparently, it spelled trouble…and it would always be that way. Afterwards, they heard a very familiar voice of laughter and catch phrases that were so ridiculous; they wished that they hadn't heard it.

_Prepare for trouble, we're taking your famous paella._

_Make it double, it's as easy as abracadabra. _

_To protect the world from devastation_

_To unite all peoples within our nation_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

_Jessie_

_James_

_Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, and fight_

_Meowth! That's right!_

_Wobbuffet! _

_Chime! Chime!_

Ridiculous indeed.

"Team Rocket…!" Misty yelled. "What do you want this time with my aunt's paella?"

"Your aunt's paella? How dare you steal my family's recipe!" Jessie yelled back from the safety of the team's Meowth balloon.

"Your family's recipe? That's preposterous! My ancestors had that recipe long before yours!"

"Like you're the one to talk! James, let her have it!"

"Aye, aye captain! Have a taste of our new stun gun!" James points his new stun gun, mounted on the side of the basket, to the gym leader and opens fire.

"Misty, look out!" Dawn hurried toward Misty and pushed her aside. As a result, Dawn took the force of the stun gun and got shocked, crying out in pain. Eventually Dawn fell down to the floor, down for the count.

May witnessed helplessly how Dawn took the shot from Team Rocket's stun gun. For all her friends know, when somebody hurts her love the aggressor has just sealed his or her fate.

"How dare you do that to my girl friend! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

"Wait a minute…" Meowth was suddenly enlightened by a realization of truth. "Didn't this kind of scenario happen before?"

"Glaceon, let's go!" May threw out a Pokeball…and one of her strongest in the line-up appeared. "Use Ice Beam!"

In an instant, Glaceon's Ice Beam froze the stun gun rendering it completely useless. Now it was Ash's turn to close the deal.

"Pikachu, give them your full-power Thunderbolt!"

Everybody knows what happened to the balloon and Team Rocket after that.

"Remind me not to get her all mad." James said.

"I will get that recipe back if it's the last thing I do!" An infuriated Jessie swore to herself.

"Now that's what I call rice-ing to the occasion." Meowth still had the knack to joke around.

_Team Rocket's blasting off again…!_

_Wabba! Wabba!_

_Chime! Chime!_

--0--0--0--0--0--

When the smoke had cleared, May hurried to check up on Dawn who was still unconscious after taking the hit supposedly for Misty. A few minutes later, she slowly opened her eyes to see the brunette coordinator right in front of her.

"M-May…?" Dawn said softly.

"Thank goodness you're still with me." May replied, crying. "I thought I'd lost you for good."

"May, I think you're overreacting." Alex said. "It was only a stun gun. Nothing lethal."

"Alex…can you leave us alone for a bit?" Dawn requested everybody to make elbowroom for them. "I want to spend some time with May…just the two of us…"

_END OF ACT TWENTY-ONE_

_Slowly but surely, Dawn is being affected by May's infatuation as well despite its effects being temporary. What will happen if this goes on? Will love be redefined for real? Will the author get a chance to taste some of that mouthwatering vegetable paella? Does Misty really have a Castilian tongue? How will Glaceon respond to the growing development between its trainer and another? Who will pay for the damages to the restaurant now that Team Rocket blasted off elsewhere? The events are starting to heat up so strike while the iron is hot by watching out for the next chapter of "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"—Episode III: Two-Girl Tango! _


	28. Lather, Rinse, Surprise!

**Act Twenty-Two: **Lather, Rinse, Surprise!

**Pokemon Quest Update: **Ash obtains his Martinez Island badge (2-1). Dawn and May's scores were too low for qualification into the 2nd round (16.5 and 17.9 respectively).

_Previously on "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" Episode III: Two-Girl Tango…_

_Having arrived at Catalonia Island, Ash and his friends met up with Misty serving as a waitress in her dear aunt's Casa de Santa Catalina. Their reunion was cut short when Team Rocket crashed down into the restaurant and stole the secret recipe to the most famous paella in the island; believing that Misty's ancestors stole the recipe from Jessie's family a long time ago. Her word wasn't taken as Dawn pushed Misty away to take the not-so-lethal blow of Team Rocket's stun gun. May, infuriated by Team Rocket's actions, took matters into her own hands and sent out Glaceon to disable the gun with its Ice Beam attack. Eventually the paella thieves blasted off after Pikachu's Thunderbolt; and Dawn, having been awakened from being hit, told the gang to leave May and her alone for the time being. The entire world braces for the answer to everybody's question: "Will it be Dawn and May in the end?"_

**A/N: **This chapter is made through Microsoft Office for Mac. Styles may vary slightly. Viewer discretion advised especially to those with no (toot) guts.

Location: Hacienda de Martinez, Martinez Island.

"Congratulations, mi amigo. You just won your first badge in the Sebastian Islands!" Alex formally congratulated Ash for a job well done. "This calls for a fiesta!"

"Thanks, Alex. I couldn't have done it without my buddy Pikachu." The trainer gave half credit to his yellow buddy as he looked at his shiny first badge in the islands.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu said.

"Good for you, Ash. Try being a total screw-up like us." Dawn said stingily.

"Aw come on, Dawn. It's not like it's the end of the world." Brock replied, reading this month's issue of Pokemon Breeder's magazine.

"I can understand May because she's not her usual self but I can't understand why I screwed up." Dawn kept on complaining to life.

"Don't worry, girl friend. We'll get our chance someday." May encouraged her fellow coordinator plus an additional massage that relieved Dawn of her stress.

"May, can you put it a little lower?"

"You mean here?" May was practically touching Dawn's shoulder blades, pressing on them.

"There, that's the spot. Ah…I'm so relieved…"

Later, the hacienda's personal butler knocked and came in to the room with a white towel on his arm. He was a little aged but in the long run he had been a loyal butler to the Martinez family since his first day on the job.

"The hot bath is ready, Senor Alejandro." The butler announced.

"I still have things to do back in my room so why don't you go first, Senorita Dawn?" Alex invited somebody else.

"Sure, I guess." She accepted the offer. "Hopefully, the hot bath will help me forget how I screwed up at the contest."

--0--0--0--0--0--

The mansion's main bathroom was as big as any other room in the entire building. The huge tub only covered a quarter of the room. Parallel to the tub was a shower with beautiful shower curtains and fragrant soaps. Beside the shower was a toilet. Near the door were the sink and a mirror with gold oblong frame. Steam drifted across the bathroom like mist drifting across a rainforest. Dawn came to a conclusion that living in style had its benefits…luxurious benefits.

"There's a rope near the tub. Pull it if you need me, senorita." The butler closed the door behind her. The multimillion-dollar bathroom was Dawn's property for the time being.

"I just love living in style." Dawn said to herself, smiling.

Shortly, she took off her soiled clothes and soaked her body in aromatic hot water. Beside her was a bird's eye view of the northern coastline with trees on the foreground. The soothing scent of the water in addition to the outside view pulled her away from all the problems and turmoil of the world: increasing gas and commodity prices, religious jihads, graft and corruption, political issues, love life etc (okay so the last one is not really a problem). She could spend all night enjoying life in a hot tub full of aromatic water and worry not about problems of life.

All was quiet and peaceful the night she stepped into a dream come true.

Not anymore.

Suddenly, she heard a faint sound of bubbles bursting in the far corner of the bathtub. She thought they were only random bubbles so she left them alone. The air got eerier when the theme song of "Jaws" started playing inside Dawn's head (if you don't know "Jaws", then it's the song when a shark is coming your way to rip your flesh off the bone). Something was approaching her without warning. The random bubbles moved slowly but surely towards their intended target: the unsuspecting coordinator.

"This feels so good. It's like something is touching me from toe to head." A pair of hands was practically caressing Dawn's pair of feet and legs underwater.

Then the pair of hands suddenly moved to parts that shouldn't be touched by anything (and I mean ANYTHING). Dawn tilted her head up and closed her eyes in response to the "soothing effect of the aromatic bath".

"Oh dear…there already?" Dawn was too preoccupied to sense something fishy with the water.

Everybody knows whose pair of hands will do something as radical as this.

"Oh hello, May. Isn't the bath nice?" Dawn said as soon as she saw May crawling up to her neck.

"It sure is." The infatuated coordinator replied.

5…4…3…2…1…

Houston, we have ignition.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! MAY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??" Dawn shrieked. "More importantly, HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE??"

"I used the front door, silly." May laughed.

"Oh did you? Well I thought—DON'T TOY WITH ME, GIRL! I can see that but how did you get in without me noticing?"

"I slithered across the bathroom floor like a stealthy Seviper and at the right moment, WHAM, caught my prey."

Dawn cried but in a humorous way. "And I thought I was going to have a stress-free night…"

The freaked out coordinator stood up and walked towards the showers while May stayed at the hot tub watching her girl friend cool off behind the curtains. She thought to herself that she inhaled too much steam as the cause of her freaking out. But upon turning around to check up on her infatuated friend, she was nowhere in the tub anymore. That's where she shivered not because of the cold water being sprayed on her head from the shower.

"M-May…?" Dawn asked but no answer. "Hello? May?"

This time "Jaws" finished playing and another tune played inside her head: the tune of a murderer attempting to kill a lady inside a shower by backstabbing with a kitchen knife.

"T-This isn't funny anymore, May. Where ARE you? May?"

The last thing she checked was her six o' clock. But it was too late. A silhouette was rising behind her armed with something in its hand. The unsuspecting victim slowly turned her head around and by that time, the killer was ready to pounce with its deadly…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Sponge.

"I thought that you might need somebody to scrub your back, girl friend." May said, scrubbing Dawn's backside.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang on the door. The door opened and Ash and Brock were at the scene.

"Dawn, we heard a scream!" Ash said. "What happened—?"

The boys picked a bad time to go hero.

"Oh dear, naughty boys saw us together and naked." May said, blushing.

Dawn's right eye began twitching and a vein stuck out of her forehead. "You guys…!"

Time to scram, boys. When Dawn's angry, she becomes worse than Hurricane Katrina.

I think I'd better scram as well. Take cover, everybody!

_END OF ACT TWENTY-TWO_

_So much for Dawn's only stress buster…it's been foiled by elements beyond her control. How will the climax of this chapter turn out? Why are Ash and Brock's noses bleeding? What is Dawn's feedback on the "soothing sensation" of the hot bath? How much does the bathroom cost all in all? Is the butler once a former World War II veteran under the command of the Tiger of the Malaya? Is May going to learn to knock before slithering like a Seviper? Get your minds in high gear for the next chapter of "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"—Episode III: Two-Girl Tango!_


	29. Too Good to be Drew

**Act Twenty-Three: **Too Good to be Drew

_Previously on "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" Episode III: Two-Girl Tango…_

_After winning Ash's first gym badge and busting Dawn and May's first Pokemon contest in the Sebastian Islands, Dawn seeks a way to relieve off her stress after screwing up in the contest big time. She was led to a vast bathroom not far from her room in the hacienda. All was going well and her troubles were fluttering away like Beautifly but May's infatuation got from strong to stronger as she began caressing Dawn underwater. In addition to that, Ash and Brock came at the wrong time as they saw the girls completely exposed! While the ending of the previous chapter was cut for safety issues, the world still asks the same query: "Will it be Dawn and May in the end?"_

**A/N: **This chapter is made through Microsoft Office for Mac. Styles may vary slightly.

Location: Paraiso Island

Dawn's eyes that morning was comparable to a person who spent the entire night finishing his fan fiction entitled: _"An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" _with nothing but a six-pack case of Heineken beer. Ash and Brock were not their usual selves as their bodies were battered and bruised by flying projectiles last night. The family yacht was now heading to Paraiso Island for rest and relaxation…for real. Situated at the center of the Sebastian Islands, Paraiso Island is a popular tourist attraction and the second largest island in the group. It featured high-rise infrastructure with luxurious resorts along the coastline and the perfect spots to catch a wave. Considering the events that happened last night, the gang needed to catch a wave…seriously. Two hours from their destination, the island was coming into view as a faint silhouette behind the cerulean sky.

"There it is mi amigos…Paraiso Island!" Alex cried from above the bridge.

"Finally…!" May, who was the jolliest person aboard the yacht, said. "Beach, sand, fun…and it's all from the comforts of my dear sunny sunshiny Dawn."

"Would you PLEASE stop calling me that?" Dawn pleaded. "My name's not even Sunshine; it's Dawn! D-A-W-N…!"

"Aw…why don't you forget what happened last night and enjoy this day of beach fun?" May started caressing her girl friend again.

"She's right, you know. This is more stress-busting than a hot bath, right Brock?" Ash said, punching Brock's shoulder.

"Ouch, careful…! That's the most painful spot!" Brock replied.

"Oh, sorry; I forgot you were hit by a kettle there." The trainer apologized.

They found a sweet spot on the island under a bunch of coconut trees. A vast portion of the sea was entirely theirs. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice out of nowhere.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" It's not a Pidgey. It's not a plane. It's Drew Hayden! "Has dear May lost her taste for boys and starts fishing for the same sex instead?"

Dawn's eyes suddenly expanded to the size of soccer balls upon seeing the Rose of LaRousse City. Her tongue stuck out of her mouth as if the faucet was open for a stream of drool to pass through.

"Drew…must…have…Drew…" She wasn't herself anymore but a Drew zombie, waving her hands forward like a real zombie. "Must…love…Drew…must…have…Drew… (too bad it wasn't must…eat…Drew…)"

"You make the freakiest friends, May." The cool coordinator commented; and it didn't seem it was some sort of compliment but not a complaint either. "So what brings you all here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question, Drewsky." May said as if she appeared to have snapped out of temporal hypnosis.

"Everyone deserves R&R, May…even the greatest coordinator in Pokemon contest history."

"Can it, flower boy. You're ruining my mood."

"Mind explaining yourself why you seem to have lost faith in finding true love?"

"What are you talking about?" May said, keeping brainwashed Dawn at bay.

"Oh dear May…as dense as always…"

"Who are you calling 'dense'? How about you and I battle here and now?"

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest registering for the Pokemon contest in Benavides Island."

"Benavides Island…?"

--0--0--0--0--0--

Dawn was finally smiling after hours of groaning over the incident last night. She was finally able to meet THE Drew Hayden—her heartthrob. She crept closer and closer as he basked in the sun wearing his cool sunglasses and red trunks. Dawn's swimming outfit consisted of a blue one-piece with an azure floral design, matching her blue hair. Slowly but surely, Dawn thought ways of getting Drew's attention. But for some reason, her attention was caught by Drew's physique.

"So…uh…nice weather we're having, right?" She asked.

"It's just peachy." Drew answered.

"(Kyaaaaah…! He's so hot! Now I can die happy.)"

Meanwhile on the other side, May gave Drew a glaring stare or a glare.

"How dare him! That spinach head taking my precious sunny sunshiny Dawn away from me! Well, too can play that game Drewsky." May promised herself.

While she was busy plotting her diabolical plot, Dawn was also busy thinking of more ways to tap into Drew's mind. He was still basking in the sun. Later on, she noticed that other girls nearby were looking at him from a distance. They were telling each other how hot Drew was especially in hunk mode. They were also giving Dawn a glare for being so close to "their" Drew. Everybody loves Drew. Everybody hates Dawn. The circle of life really sucks.

"(Uh-oh, these girls are giving me sore eyes.)" Dawn thought. "(I'd better not do any unnecessary movements before—)"

"Your name's Dawn, am I correct?" Drew asked.

"Um, yes it is."

"Can you please put some tanning lotion on my body? Thanks."

This was the chance Dawn was looking for. She took the bottle of suntan, squeezed a considerable amount, and slowly applied it on top of Drew's hunky chest. She was blushing and turning away but it was a chance of a lifetime—to apply lotion for THE Drew Hayden. All the more the girls from the sidelines hated Dawn and the way she applied lotion.

"A little lower, Dawn..." Drew said. She happily obliged but got way too low…near the things that should be kept as it is. "Whoa! That's below the belt. Do you like me or something?"

The blue-haired coordinator was startled by that question. She couldn't answer although Drew was asking for a yes or no.

"I…I, uh…I…I…"

"It's fine if you don't want to answer. I was just wondering."

"Oh, I see… (Show some backbone, Dawn! You're a disgrace in the name of romance!)"

"By the way…"

"Huh?"

"You look very gorgeous on that swimsuit."

May's sensitive ears picked up the sound waves and suddenly strangled Ash with her arms. "Why that no good spinach head! That's supposed to be my line!"

"M-May, you're choking me…" Ash warned her but eventually he passed out.

Meanwhile, Dawn's face reddened to a point redder than May's bandana. It was the first time she was complimented by THE Drew Hayden (Seriously, I got to stop typing that!).

"Y-You think?" She said in return.

"Believe me; I have seen maidens and angels in my journey. But I've never seen a goddess."

Warning! Warning! She's going to explode!

--0--0--0--0--0--

"Somebody, HEEEEEEEELP…!" Somebody screamed from miles off the shore. It was May and she went beyond the safety line and was drowning.

"Oh no, May!" Dawn was the first one to react.

"I know she's dense but she's not stupid!" Drew suddenly stood up and rushed into the open sea to swim towards her.

"Bring her back, Drew!"

The waters beyond the safety line were too deep for recreational swimming. May was dragged down by the current and drowned underwater. Drew swam as fast as Michael Phelps's strokes and reached May in time before asphyxiation could take over. Upon returning to the shoreline, Drew put May down into the sand and administered CPR. That means touching May's chest to save her life. Drew doesn't mean anything malicious (or thinks anything like it) but if it's saving one's life then it has to be done.

Drew pushed her chest downward every second as she began to regain consciousness slowly. She thought that it was Dawn giving her CPR considering the hands that were administering it were very soft; like a girl's.

Suddenly, a sign of life…her face blushed red…

"Dawn…I didn't know you cared…that much…" murmured May.

"Oh my God, she's lost it!" Dawn shrieked from afar, shaking the out-cold Ash violently back and forth.

When the drowned coordinator opened her eyes, she saw a patch of viridian hair blocking her view of the coconut trees. Drew turned around, still holding her chest.

"Drew…?"

"What were you thinking, May?" Drew scolded her. "You could've been Sharpedo food out there!"

Even at a daze, May gave Drew a vicious uppercut that sent the Rose of LaRousse flying before falling on the sand knocked out cold.

"Who gave you permission to touch my chest? Only Dawn can touch them! Only her!" yelled May. "Pervert…!"

"Somebody please take me out of this embarrassing scenario." Dawn cried but in a humorous way.

_END OF ACT TWENTY-THREE_

_For somebody who is completely under a spell, May really packs a punch! Will Drew stop seeing stars and wake up after that powerful sucker uppercut from May? Will Dawn ever get the chance to be with Drew for the rest of her life? Will the resort management ever make the safety lines clearer for everybody to see? Will Ash be Ash when he wakes up after being strangled and shaken? Is Drew Hayden really THE Drew Hayden? Where the hell is Benavides Island? Is there a restroom in the beach? All these questions will not be answered by the author or the story so tune in to the next chapter of "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"—Episode III: Two-Girl Tango!_

_It's very difficult to work with a name that means both a girl's name and a preposition in the English language. _


	30. Maze Craze in the Midst of a Haze

**Act Twenty-Four: **Maze Craze in the Midst of a Haze

**Pokemon Quest Update: **Dawn won a ribbon at Benavides Island. May was not allowed to participate because of health issues (she just recovered from drowning in saltwater).

_Previously on "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" Episode III: Two-Girl Tango…_

_Our heroes take a break from their Pokemon quest in Paraiso Island where they bumped into the Rose of LaRousse City, Drew Hayden…THE Drew Hayden. Dawn has had a craving for Drew since the Grand Festival so she used this chance to get closer to her heartthrob. May wasn't going to allow her sunny sunshiny Dawn to be taken away from her by some arrogant, selfish guy so she devised a plan to get Dawn's full attention. Passing the safety line for recreational swimming, she drowned herself to let her be saved by Dawn. Instead, the plan was foiled when Drew took her place and even administered CPR that became the source of May's infuriation instead of infatuation! The entire world braces for the answer to the million-dollar question: "Will it be Dawn and May in the end?" _

**A/N: **This chapter is made through Microsoft Office for Mac. Styles may vary slightly.

Location: West Sebastian Island, Johto Region Frontier

One sunny but windy day, the gang arrived at the western end of the islands: West Sebastian. Not only it's the western end but also it holds the title "Gateway to Johto" because of its closeness to the Johto Region. The island is also home to…particularly nothing but Pokemon. The island has been declared a Pokemon natural preserve however Alex was able to acquire special passes from the environmental agency for him and his friends to explore the island inside and outside…under the strict supervision of a certified Pokemon ranger of course.

The rich sure do have a lot of privileges.

Everywhere they went security was really tight. Of course, when security is tight, there is bound to be something important hidden in the insides of the island. All May was seeing were different varieties of bushes—different choices to choose from for making love in secrecy. She was actually looking for the right bush for her excitement. Spiny bushes mean rashes for the rest of the week. Spiky bushes mean tweezers just to get them out but not to escape the agony. Smelly bushes mean that it's somebody else's property…a Stunky's property. Trimmed bushes are not a good source of cover. Then, she was able to find the perfect source of cover.

"Aha!" exclaimed May. "This is perfect for the both of us!"

Everybody turned around all of a sudden upon hearing her.

"What's up, May?" asked Ash.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking at this neat bush here." May giggled.

"B-Bush…?" Dawn froze, triggering her past.

_"Well, I never imagined that I would be THIS close to my sunny sunshiny Dawn." May shrieked, tugging Dawn's arms. "Let's go behind those bushes over there."_

_"Waaaaaaaah…! B-Behind the b-bushes…?" Dawn freaked out as her face reddened to a point redder than blood. _

_"Just kidding…!" May laughed, forcefully punching Dawn's shoulder. The blue-haired coordinator pretended to get the joke._

"The locals here call it the 'love bush'." Their guide told them.

"Why is it called so?" Brock asked.

"Legends say that the first inhabitants of the Sebastian Islands made love here. Most of the time, couples here on the islands swear to each other in front of this bush that will supposedly bring them everlasting love the day after they swore."

"Well, it makes sense. Are the legends true?"

"We can't tell. It has never happened to any of us here before. But you know folklores, sometimes they tend to be products of the fictitious part of the brain."

"I've heard several stories about the love bush, mi amigo." Alex added. "During my mama and papa's youthful days, they swore to love each other in front of a love bush just outside the hacienda. As a result, their marriage grew stronger and stronger in the years of raising their own family."

Brock was thinking how he could use the bush to his advantage. He had two perfect girls in his mind and for his friends it was fairly obvious.

"(If I can bring both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny here, I won't be called a loser at love ever again!)" Brock's mind was filled with naughty thoughts.

"Wait, there's more." The guide called their attention. "According to ancient folklore, when those who swore in front of this bush fail to keep their promise the bush will curse the both of them regardless of who started it for eternity."

"(Yikes, I'd better not dig too deep.)" Brock suddenly changed his opinion.

May failed to catch the "curse" word since she was focused on imagining how she and Dawn would make history behind this nifty plant. History, as mankind knows it, will be rewritten for real.

Back at the hacienda during nighttime, Alex showed the gang where the only love bush on Martinez Island could be found. He led them to the mansion backyard: a labyrinth garden complete with all the narrow passages and dead-ends; the maze walls made of lush vines and shrubs. At the center of the maze was the only love bush in the island—on top of a towering fountain with statues of maidens in white robes pouring water from their jars on to the bottommost layer. Because the life span of the love bush is so long, the bush on top was the same one present during the exchange of vows as narrated by Alex a while ago back in West Sebastian.

"This is your backyard?" Ash had him doubtful for a second. "It seems like a forest to me."

"A lot of people say that, mi amigo." Alex replied. "Do you guys want to go for a stroll tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great; let's do it."

There is simply no way that May or Dawn is going climbing up to the top of the fountain unless they want the whole world to see them make history. The only way up is to put it down.

--0--0--0--0--0--

It was 1:00 AM. Everybody was fast asleep in his or her respective rooms—everybody except a certain infatuated somebody who couldn't sleep the silent night away. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow. May rose up from her bed and tugged Dawn's free arm just next to her. The blue-haired coordinator's sleep was rudely disturbed.

"May…?" said Dawn, yawning. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"I can't sleep girl friend. Mind if you walk with me for a bit?" May replied.

"Well, if it's what will put you to sleep then sure."

They strolled along the hacienda grounds as far as the labyrinth entrance. Even after walking a considerable distance from the second floor of the mansion to the labyrinth entrance, May was still suffering from insomnia.

"I still don't feel sleepy, Dawn." said May. "Let's go inside the maze."

"Eh? That'll just make you less sleepy." replied Dawn. "Let's go back."

"No, let's go inside." May was now tugging Dawn's arms in desperation.

"Well…okay…"

It took them half-an-hour to get to the center of the labyrinth where both the bush and the fountain could be found. A thin layer of haze was moving in, enveloping the entire maze. They were all alone in front of the fountain where the bush stood. May scaled the towering fountain up to the top to get the love bush to come down from its bird's eye view of the hacienda.

"May, what are you doing? Get down from there before something bad happens to you." Dawn warned, keeping her voice down.

"Just…a little…bit…more…" May extended her hand bit by bit towards the bush.

"May, are you listening to me? Get down!"

"Almost there…"

A slip of the foot sent May falling down along with the love bush towards the bottom basin. Dawn hurried towards the basin to catch her in time. Then, there was a huge splash. The haze thickened. The bush drifted across the huge fountain basin right in front of the drenched Dawn and May. Luckily, Dawn had caught May by the arms before broken bones and bruised muscles. She even helped her infatuated friend stand up and get out of the freezing water brought about by the thick haze.

"May, never EVER do that again! You hear me?" Dawn said in a scolding voice. "NEVER…!"

"I'm sorry, Dawn." May replied, regretting what she had done.

"What would I tell Ash if you got—? "

Abruptly, May held Dawn tighter than ever before. "Dawn…I'm cold…"

Gradually, the infatuated coordinator began taking off her clothes, starting off with the top. It was this stage again where she goes out of control; without any realization of her uncontrollable actions whether moral, immoral, or amoral. Then before her upper body could be exposed, Dawn broke the threshold.

"MAY, STOP IT!!"

_END OF ACT TWENTY-FOUR_

_It's worse than anybody had feared. May has already entered the stage where human control is almost impossible. Dawn is starting to tremble as she helplessly watched her friend entice her into doing something that was not regulated by any mean of human intervention. Will the May Maple everybody knows and loves disappear behind the shroud of the new May Maple? Will Dawn ever accept this kind of fate? How will their friends respond to this growing threat? Who is going to pay for the damages done to the fountain? The season finale is drawing near so be sure to set alerts on this story for the next chapter of "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"—Episode III: Two-Girl Tango! _


	31. Make Love for the Camera

**Act Twenty-Five: **Make Love for the Camera

**Pokemon Quest Update: **Ash wins two more badges from Pamplona Island and Saragossa Island. May defeats Dawn for a ribbon in Salvador Island despite her state of infatuation.

_Previously on "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" Episode III: Two-Girl Tango…_

_Legends speak of a unique shrub called the love bush, a prehistoric variety in the plant kingdom where ancient civilization made love behind it and made eternal vows to love each other for eternity in front of it. Although this folklore has never been proven, May decides to embark on a journey to bust the myth. Accompanied by Dawn and using insomnia as an excuse to get her attention, May traveled inside the winding passages and dead-ends of the garden labyrinth until they made their way into the center of the maze where the only love bush on the hacienda was located; sitting on top of a towering fountain. May reached for the bush but failed as she plunged several feet towards the basin. Dawn caught her in time despite the both of them being wet. Then in an outburst of feelings, Dawn said that the time for fun and games is over. Political leaders, extraterrestrials, single-celled microorganisms, Pokemon fans around the world brace for the answer to the question of fate: "Will it be Dawn and May in the end?"_

**A/N: **You guessed it! This chapter is made through Microsoft Office for Mac. Styles may vary slightly. Before I forget, Harley will be in this chapter. Since I haven't met the guy yet (or girl for that matter), let me know if he's off character through your reviews. Finally, Dawn's last name (to be mentioned here) is NOT really her last name.

Location: Santa Monica Island, 88 miles southwest of Martinez Island

Their next destination was the beauty capital of the Sinnoh region: Santa Monica Island. The island is well known for its beauty salons and big-time modeling agencies that occasionally seek fresh youth for their seasonal collection of clothing. If anyone is to start his or her modeling career, they go here to the largest of the Sebastian Islands marked by skyscrapers and an inland bay surrounded by a stone barricade a few miles off the coast.

"It's coming into view, mi amigo!" Alex cried from the top of the bridge.

Inside the yacht, Dawn and May were unusually far apart from each other. Dawn was looking out the window while May sat down on one end of the sofa with her head down. By now, the brunette coordinator should be clinging onto her girl friend like the towel-like thing dangling below Chimecho. But recently, the girls have been keeping their distances in check. Last night's outburst of feelings had something to do with it.

_"MAY, STOP IT!!" _

_Startled, May stopped whatever she was doing to herself. Dawn was already on the verge of crying out loud but infuriation was written all over her face. _

_"May…this is not working. We're just never meant to be. Fate never meant us to be." Dawn cried. _

_"B-But—!" The infatuated coordinator tried explaining. _

_"No buts, May! You have an obligation to attend to and I have mine." _

_"Listen to my heart, Dawn. I love you! That's all there is to it!"_

_"Stop this nonsense, May! Ash is crying out to you silently!" _

_May spoke no more. _

Ever since that night, they never said a word to each other. They began distancing themselves from one another. Even upon setting foot on Santa Monica, May closed in behind Ash while Dawn was in front of Brock. As they toured the bustling city of Santa Monica, Dawn suddenly tripped over a small crack on the sidewalk. She was about to have her face planted on wet cement just in front of her when all of a sudden May caught her just in time. The invisible barrier between them has been broken all out of love.

Just from out of the blue, a flash of light blinded the both of them. It was a flash from a camera of a photographer with purple long hair.

"You two are just fantastic!" It was Harley.

"Harley?" May said. "Like what are you up to this time? Cross-dressing again to look like me I presume?"

"Aw please, that is so like last few seasons May. I'm taking up a new hobby: photography."

"Photography? Since when did you get hooked in taking pictures of beautiful girls like us?"

"That's so not my interest…but it is for an upcoming competition."

"Competition…?"

--0--0--0--0--0--

"Every year, Santa Monica holds the largest photography contest in the world." Alex explained. "According to the locals, Santa Monica was a very photogenic woman during the time of the conquistador. Even without cameras during her time, painters use her as a subject for their paintings on canvass. Since then, Santa Monica Island holds a photography contest and an art contest at the same time in her honor."

"Might I add that this year's subject is girl love?" Harley added. "I'm going to ask the both of you nicely but for this time only. Will you be my subjects?"

Dawn and May weren't given enough time to think about it. The deadline was tomorrow.

"How do we know that you're not up to no good?" May doubted him.

"Hello, Earth to May! This is Santa Monica Island. Even your simple self-portrait can be worth thousands of dollars!"

"Did you say 'thousands of dollars'?" Dawn butted in abruptly.

"Ten grand, twenty grand, fifty grand…it's all in the profit, dear. Just imagine…two coordinators transcending the boundaries of romance…you're going to make it to the big screen!"

_…And in today's showbiz news, the coordinator duet have made history as they redefine the definition of love in every dictionary of every dialect of the world with their box-office hit movie "Dirty Little Secret". On its day of release alone, the movie has generated 274 million dollars worth of profit and was commended by some of the world's top movie critics. A retired veteran actor quoted this movie as "Breaking the chains of tradition and creating an entirely new amendment to the Constitution of Life." "Dirty Little Secret" is about the story of two girls who are both Pokemon coordinators and best friends in real life. Eventually, they realize their feelings for one another and started failing on contests across the region because of fear that they might have to battle each other in the very end. The unique cast of characters featured May Maple and Dawn Dandelion who are Pokemon coordinators themselves and were discovered as photographic subjects in Santa Monica's annual photography contest with Harley as their photographer. _

That was fantasy. This is reality.

"When do we get started?" May asked.

--0--0--0--0--0--

A few days after the deadline for the submission, the gang returned once more to Santa Monica Island for the photo exhibit and the awarding of winners. The girls were anxious to see their portraits but were nervous to be at the exhibit along with hundreds of other pictures.

"There are more pictures in here than my photo album back home." Ash said.

"It is said that the world's most famous celebrities come from this island, mi amigo," replied Alex. "Even at this simple exhibit you can be discovered."

"I'm not surprised. This is like mini-Hollywood."

"I used to pursue this career when I was a child, mi amigo. But soon when senorita May's papa offered me to judge his gym battles, I couldn't be any happier."

"Why's that?"

"My calling is in the Pokemon, senor Ash."

Eventually, they arrived at Harley's booth where they saw astounding shots of Dawn and May redefining love in every dictionary of every dialect of the world (not literally but it would be way cool). There were so many beautiful shots of them but the biggest one on the center caught their attention. Behind them were the Valencia (in Spain, the place is famous for its oranges) sky and the sun setting beneath the horizon. The girls closed their eyes and prepared to kiss; their only audience being the sparkling ocean and the trees of the forest. It was a work of art; the difference being it was not painted on any canvass or not painted at all.

Dawn could just imagine the life of a celebrity after she was discovered: living in style, starring in blockbuster films, signing autographs, her very own fan club…she was so full of herself, Brock needed to carry her before she could push something fragile off the shelf. And yes, she was drooling on Brock's shoulder.

"Ugh, I just had this jacket dry-cleaned." He said.

He turned Dawn's right ear like a faucet. The drooling stopped; leak problem solved.

"That's better."

In the end, Harley walked up on stage receiving a humongous check worth fifty grand and the tallest trophy in the exhibit. He just brought home the bacon. Afterwards, the emcee called on Dawn and May to walk up on stage and share the victory and…

Kiss each other one more time…in front of a live audience.

In a stunning turn of events, neither of them moved away from one another anymore. Neither felt any doubt for each other anymore. After realizing and pondering on their mistakes for the time being, they came to a point that man creates their own path. They came to a conclusion that maybe love of the same gender is somehow possible.

"May, I'm sorry if I've been irrational." Dawn apologized. "I shouldn't have said things like that to you."

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have been so selfish." May said.

"So, shall we make history?"

"Make your move, girl friend."

And so with overflowing joy in their hearts, Dawn and May made the seemingly impossible really possible. The crowd loved it and went wild over their autographs.

"Ah…how I love a happy ending." Harley said.

_END OF ACT TWENTY-FIVE_

_Hold your Ponyta, Harley! This story's not over yet! Will it REALLY be Dawn and May in the end? Does this spell doomsday for the Advanceshipping faction? Will this public display of affection mark the rise of a new faction? Only two acts to go until the season finale of "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"—Episode III: Two-Girl Tango! Don't remove this from your alerts folks or you'll regret it. _


	32. Carnival Royale

**Act Twenty-Six: **Carnival Royale

_Previously on "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" Episode III: Two-Girl Tango…_

_Upon arriving at Santa Monica Island, our heroes met up with perhaps the last person May wanted to meet in her entire life: Harley. He asked both Dawn and May to participate in the island's annual photography contest by becoming his subjects for his entries in the competition. Having being talked into showbiz, the girls agreed to make love for the camera as this year's category was all about girl love. Their intensive emotions for one another not only made Harley bring home the bacon but also realized that their love was somewhat possible given the circumstances. Time is at a complete standstill as it awaits the categorical answer to life's ultimate query: "Will it be Dawn and May in the end?"_

**A/N: **I got my laptop back. This chapter is now made with MSOffice 2007.

Location: East Sebastian Island

Dawn's 11th birthday is tomorrow. All her friends have is 20 hours before D-Day.

Preparations were underway to surprise her but the surprise part was much of a challenge for them. When it comes to a surprise party, the celebrant must never know obviously otherwise it won't be a surprise party after all. May took the liberty of taking Dawn to East Sebastian Island to do a little shopping for a "change of pace". Since the family yacht was under maintenance today, they took the daily ferry to the hacienda's neighboring island. It was a cloudy day—too cloudy and dark for fair weather.

"May, may I ask you something?" Dawn said, looking at the port side of the ferry.

"You just did." May giggled. "What is it?"

"How will people think of us when we're excessively close together?"

"As friends, I think."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, you know, love between girls..."

"Oh that, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you."

"Huh? Why not…?"

"It doesn't matter what people think of you but what you think of yourself."

"Wow, May; it's like I don't know you anymore when you said that."

Upon setting foot on the very first island they've set foot on the Sebastian Islands, they spent the rest of the afternoon looking at endless displays of expensive clothing and jewelry. But their shopping was not only limited to those commodities. There was a small carnival just outside the shopping district. They decided to check the rides out such as the…

"The Spine Buster…" May said. "I always wanted to ride in one of these."

"May, can we go for light rides please?" Dawn pleaded. "I got issues on thrill rides—very bad issues."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Dawn. Come on!" May tugged her girl friend's arms towards the long queue of the roller coaster ride.

Several loops and rounds later, the girls stepped out of the ride while feeling the pain in their backs. No wonder that thing's called "the Spine Buster". It's going to ruin somebody's beautiful day.

"No wonder that thing's called 'the Spine Buster'." Dawn said. "My back's hurting like hell!"

"Let's go to the bungee jump next." May tugged her arms.

"Don't you want to rest for a bit? I just got off the most painful ride in the history of amusement parks."

May didn't listen and pulled Dawn towards a high-rise tower with a platform on the top. Dawn froze upon seeing how high her drop was going to be—a ridiculously long one. Even with bungee cords snapped onto her, the adrenaline rush was a different story. She stepped onto the edge of the platform complete with a helmet, a life reserve, a bungee cord attached behind her, and a terrified ego. Below her were hundreds of people; telling her to jump to add fifteen more years to her life. Right now, she thought if she was going to have any more life after this.

"Just in case I don't make it May, please do tell Brendan that I love him." Dawn said, shaking from head to toe.

"You'll be fine, Dawn!" May laughed. "Life's all about adventures!"

"Easy for you to say…well, Geronimo…!" Dawn jumped off the platform and towards the drop pad at the bottom of the tower, screaming like a little girl (wait a minute, she is a little girl). The moment the coil of cord was gone, the bungee cord pulled her back up near the platform and then down again until the bouncing action slowed down. Eventually she was dangling upside down several feet near the drop pad. But dangling in mid-air was the least of her worries. Several people endowed with Noctowl's eyes were "granted exclusive access" inside her skirt. Those people loved the display and went wild.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK…! You perverts…!" yelled Dawn.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Their last ride for the day was the traditional Ferris wheel. Compared to the Ferris wheels of the world, it was particularly small but it was small enough for some of the islands to come into view at the highest point of the ride. When the girls' car reached the top, the majestic vista took their breath away.

"Look, there's the hacienda over there." May pointed towards Martinez Island which was microscopic from where they were right now.

"It's so small from up here." Dawn replied, amazed at how awesome the world was. "Over there, it's Santa Monica Island."

"You're right! It's even smaller compared to the hacienda."

"The world is just awesome." (**Disclaimer: **This motto is property of the Discovery Channel. No buts.)

"It sure is."

A moment of silence…

"May?" Dawn suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Her infatuated girl friend replied.

"How much do you like me?"

"I don't just like you. I love you. That's all there is to it."

"Is that so? Well, how much do you love me?"

"What do I need to do to prove my love for you is real? I'll even swim from island to island if you'll let me."

"There's no need to go that far, May. I just want to see if you're very sincere."

"Am I not sincere enough for you?"

Suddenly, May started undressing herself from the top but up to the shoulders only. Dawn didn't make any attempt to stop her because she too was being dragged slowly in a state of infatuation even without being hypnotized. Dawn blushed red upon seeing May's shoulders. This is the part of the story where I'm glad I'm not in it.

"If you ever need somebody to love," A different kind of May said. "My body is open game."

Their car was almost halfway down. The clouds were getting darker and darker. Soon, rain poured down on the carnival and the adjacent islands. At first, temptation seemed to be winning by a long shot. Dawn was gradually approaching her with half-closed eyes and tempted hands. May closed her eyes and braced for anything that might happen in the next few minutes. Suddenly, the eyes of the blue-haired coordinator were exposed to an epiphany.

_"Stop this nonsense, May! Ash is crying out to you silently!" _

When their car came to a complete stop, Dawn snapped out of her misery. "W-What am I doing? What have I done?" Suddenly, she came out of the car running with tears flooding her beautiful eyes. The people next in line were looking at her as she ran as far as she could…far away from an infatuated May.

It was no longer a ridiculous kind of love anymore.

_END OF ACT TWENTY-SIX_

_The die has been cast. As Dawn runs away while regretting what she has done, an infatuated and worried May searches high and low within the island for her saddened girl friend. Will she ever find true love even at an infatuated state? Just what exactly has Dawn ever done to herself to deserve a life of pure regret? Is the world really awesome or is it life at play? Hold on to your computer chairs for the exciting season finale of "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"—Episode III: Two-Girl Tango! _

_Okay, so it's not that exciting to most of you but at least cut me some damn slack XD. _


	33. Anthem of Our Loving Days

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" – Episode III: Two-Girl Tango proudly presents…**

**ACT TWENTY-SEVEN: ANTHEM OF OUR LOVING DAYS (with Epilogue)**

_Previously on "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" Episode III: Two-Girl Tango…_

_To cover up the preparations for Dawn's surprise birthday party, May took her to East Sebastian Island where they ventured into a carnival full of rides and loads of fun. Inside a random car of a Ferris wheel, Dawn asked May how much love she has for the blue-haired coordinator. The infatuated girl answered by enticing Dawn to a little game none must speak of. She deliberately offered her body as a sacrificial lamb for the sake of answering Dawn's question in which the latter almost gave in to the enticement. But she didn't take her word for it as she ran as far away from May as possible, calling herself a failure not just as a Pokemon coordinator but as a human being as well. Time and space grind to a halt as they await the answer to the ultimate query not even Aristotle himself can answer: "Will it be Dawn and May in the end?" The question will be answered here in this heart pounding season finale!_

Having no information on Dawn's whereabouts, May exited the carnival running and hurried to the only Pokemon Center in the island. But when she got there, Nurse Joy said that she didn't see Dawn come in. May thought that any lost trainer would come into the Pokemon Center but she thought wrong. She searched high and low for Dawn in the shopping district. She looked at every corner and alley of the shopping district as well as the stores and shops but Dawn wasn't there at all. Despite having not much faith in her, May continued to look for her saddened girl friend. After all, East Sebastian is only a considerably small island. May asked nearby people if they've seen her girl friend but to no avail. All hope seemed to have lost until Carlos the Magnificent and his Hypno happened to pass by her.

"Excuse me," May asked. "Have you seen—"

"The blue-haired senorita, you say?" He replied. "It's about time I found you, mi amigo. She just boarded a ferry bound for the Sinnoh mainland. If you don't hurry, the ship will leave you behind."

"Oh no…! Dawn, don't leave me!"

Time was definitely not on May's side. The ferry bound for the Sinnoh mainland leaves in a couple of minutes. With so many ports in the island, she didn't know which one was leading to the mainland.

"Senorita, Harbor 5 is the only port in this place that leads to the Sinnoh mainland! It's just a few blocks away from the shopping district." The hypnotist said.

"Gracias, Senor Carlos!" May exclaimed, running towards the other end of the shopping district.

"Go and create your destiny, senorita."

--0--0--0--0--0--

With the flame of courage and hope burning brightly inside her once more, May Maple dashed as fast as her legs could take her towards Harbor 5 located at the east end of the island. The rain continued to pour down on her but no strong flow of water could ever extinguish that inner flame of hers—not even fatigue. Harbor 5 was unexpectedly far from where she knew about Dawn's whereabouts. Ten arduous minutes of running later, she arrived at Harbor 5 and in luck! The only ferry for the day bound for the Sinnoh mainland was still there. Somehow, the strong torrential rains grounded the light ferry from sailing across the waters.

"I'm coming, Dawn! Please…don't leave me!" She hurried towards the boat on the docks.

Inside the bridge of the ferry, the first mate had just told the captain of the ferry that they received the clearance to cross the waters because of the absence of waves. Slowly, the ferry started its engines and hoisted its anchor for a one-way trip to the Sinnoh mainland. Dawn, who already boarded the ship, was on the rear end of the ship having one last look of East Sebastian Island before returning home to Twinleaf Town a failure in the aspect of Pokemon and the aspect of life. It felt like she flunked two of her best subjects in class.

"I guess I have no more business here." She said to herself.

Then, she heard a loud noise coming from the harbor grounds. "Dawn, come back!"

"May?"

From a distance, Dawn saw a crying May running as fast as she could towards the ferry which was already halfway into the open sea. Dawn strictly told her to leave her alone.

"Don't come any closer, May!" She yelled. "You don't want a disgraceful person like me!"

"Dawn, please come back! I'm sorry for what I've done back there." May kept on running.

"It's not about you. It's me!"

"It's not only about you, Dawn! It's about the both of us!"

In a death-defying attempt, May leaped off the edge of the concrete dock with every ounce of energy she had. She aimed to reach at least for the handle bars at the rear of the ship where Dawn, rendered speechless, was standing.

"COME ON!!"

"May, don't be an idiot! May, please…!"

It seemed to be an impossible feat but for the first few minutes after the jump, May was inches away from reaching her beloved girl friend. Dawn seemed to be within her reach at that moment of glory. Then along came a strong gust of wind that stopped her tracks. The handle bar was suddenly moving away from her reach as she plunged down into the depths of the sea. May took one last stare at Dawn before taking a swim with the Magikarp.

"No, May!" Dawn stood on top of the handle bar and jumped off the ship into the frigid water. The ferry now had two girls overboard.

Underwater, May helplessly sank deeper into the depths of the sea. Dawn swam after her with every ounce of strength she got and a burning will to rescue her friend from certain demise. Dawn grabbed May by her right arm and surfaced, gasping for air. The choppy waves were trying to drag them down again back to Atlantis.

"Stay with me, May. I'll get you to somewhere safe." Dawn said, paddling towards the shore with what was left of her strength.

"Dawn…" The drowned victim regained consciousness. "Please…let me drown along with my sins."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to let you perish here! Not ever!"

"But…I caused too much trouble. I want to rest in peace—"

"Listen May, I have had enough of your constant bickering!"

"…"

"Whether you're infatuated or not, you're still May Maple! You're still my friend…and will always be!"

"Dawn…"

"Now shut up and hold still!"

Both of them didn't make it to shore. A rogue wave devoured them entirely, sending them again to depths unexplored and unchartered by the Nautilus.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

**EPILOGUE (Dawn's POV; May's lines are "**_**italicized"**_**)**

_"Do you remember…the very first time we kissed?"_

Yes, it was very sudden of you. I guess you can't help it because you were hypnotized back then.

_"I hesitated for a second but then this feeling…just took over me…this feeling of infatuation."_

May, is it me that you're looking for? Is your heart crying out to me? Are you sure it's not somebody else?

_"I don't have any regrets. Hypnotized or not, it doesn't matter as long as I still have my feelings."_

May, somebody is suffering silently because of this. Don't you think it's about time to end this game of girl love?

_"Dawn, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be lonely ever again."_

Were you ever alone, May?

_"Huh?"_

Were you ever alone, May? In fact, nobody has been alone since the beginning of time. No man is an island…not even Pokemon.

_"Dawn, I…I…I'm cold."_

Its okay May. I'm right here. I got you.

_"Dawn, you're so warm. I wish I could hold you forever but sadly we don't have any more friends to return to." _

We still have each other, May. Let's make the rest of our life in the afterworld worth living.

_"Dawn, I love you…as a friend. Please accept my truth."_

I love you too as a friend, May.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Back in the hacienda, Dawn woke up abruptly short of breath. For a minute there, she thought her friends and family would be visiting her underwater memorial.

"Whoa! What was that? A dream…?" She said.

"Dawn, what's wrong with you?" May asked. "You were murmuring something as if you were having a nightmare just a while ago."

"Oh May, you'll never believe what I've been through—a horrible dream. First, you were hypnotized by some street performer then you went all lovey-dovey on me. Afterwards, you tried to reach for me when I was leaving the islands but we ended up more than 20,000 leagues under the sea then—"

She paused for a minute but not to catch her breath.

"May, why are you on top of me?" Dawn inquired.

The seemingly infatuated coordinator pressed her finger on Dawn's lips and winked. "It's not a dream, girl friend. Happy birthday…!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH…?"

_EL FINALE (THE END in Spanish, mi amigos)_

--

_This has been a presentation of Lightning & Sword Fan Fiction Productions (LSFFP). All the characters, places, and other material used here are disclaimed by the production team and are properties of their respective creators and licensors. The events here are purely fictional and have no relation to the plot of any series whatsoever. Duplication and copying of this work of fan fiction is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author and punishable to the fullest extent of the law. Nobody is above the law, bucko. _

_From all of us here at LSFFP, thank you for reading and reviewing our work. _

--

At long last…a sacrifice…the prophecy shall be fulfilled!

**"An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love 2****nd**** OVA—Episode 666" **

This may be the last time we'll ever see May again...and it's coming up next.

After that...an official announcement from LSFFP. Please do wait for it.


	34. OVA5: Rolling the Dice

_In the deepest and darkest part of Petalburg Woods, urban folklore speaks of an old abandoned mansion inhabited with tons of rare Pokemon. Having returned from her journey and quest to become the greatest Pokemon coordinator in her lifetime, May Maple ventures once again inside the unchartered lands of the forest of a thousand mysteries after receiving an inexplicable phone call from 66 Perrault Drive. But by the time she finds out that something terrifying lurks within the shadows of the manor, the dice will have been cast…and it will be a six. _

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions, in association with Hell March Studios, proudly present a four-part OVA._

"**An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love—Episode 666"**

_This may be the last time we'll ever see May again. _

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

**A/N:** Viewer discretion advised. I disclaim Pokemon (if I did, things would have gone way differently). This story contains 500 percent of your recommended daily dose of Advanceshipping. Enjoy.

**Act One:** Rolling the Dice

**Location:** Maple Residence, Petalburg City

_Good evening, mortals. Your Doctor Love that you adored every single day of your pathetic mortal life has met his demise. I, Doctor Vlad, have sucked the life out of him and have taken over this radio program for the rest of eternity. All of you who are tuned in to this station will now listen to the best hits this season of fright and terror has to offer. Let us start off by the newest hit single from the Blood Ravens entitled "Brain Damage". Now, I shall vanish in the depths of oblivion and strike on an unsuspecting victim tonight. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…!_

May didn't turn the radio off; instead, she pumped up the volume because one of her favorite rock bands was playing her favorite song. She laid down flat on her cozy bed and watched the dangling jack-o-lanterns outside her window. She had just returned recently from her master quest in Johto along with her trusted Glaceon, curling up beside her. Tonight was the start of the season of fright and terror. Max went out in his cliché ghost costume to collect juvenile taxes door to door and promised his parents to return before supper time. Caroline was cooking up a feast tonight to celebrate her beautiful little daughter's return. Although May would have to leave sooner or later to continue her journey to become the best, it didn't matter. She came home with the welfare of her family in mind—end of story.

"Time for dinner, May…" Her mother cried downstairs.

"Just a minute, Mom…" The brunette coordinator got up from her bed and turned off the radio where the song was already halfway done. Glaceon rose its head up and jumped off from her bed to follow her downstairs.

As soon as she was already outside her room, the telephone on the end of the corridor rang. The call could be from anyone for anyone. Before descent, she walked up to the ringing phone and picked up the handset. She and Glaceon were all alone in the dark corridor but that was the least of their worries.

"Hello, Maple Residence…"

"Good evening, this is the Pokemon Contest Coordinating Council (PCCC). Can I speak with Ms. May Maple?"

"Speaking…"

"A pleasant evening to you, Ms. Maple; we would like to invite you as one of our guest speakers to the Pokemon Coordinator Convention tomorrow morning at 66 Perrault Drive. We would like to hear and share your experience as a top coordinator to the novices that will be at the event."

"Wow, I don't know what to say…that's kind of flattering. Sure, I'll be there."

"Thank you very much. Have a pleasant evening…"

The thing about May is she tends to accept impromptu invitations without knowing the details first as long as the idea interests her as much as winning a contest ribbon. While she walked downstairs wearing a smile, Glaceon was starting to feel the eerie wind blowing. Its trainer failed to take notice.

--0--0--0--0--0--

**Location:** 66 Perrault Drive, Petalburg Woods's inner sanctum

When she arrived in front of the venue of the convention, somehow it didn't feel right obviously. What idiot would hold a large-scale convention inside a dilapidated, abandoned mansion in the middle of a forest crawling with wild Pokemon and things that go bump in the night? Glaceon glanced at its trainer with eyes depicting fear.

"Don't worry, Glaceon; everything's going to be just fine." said May, patting the Pokemon's head. "Let's go home. That phone call turned out to be more of a phony call."

Glaceon gave a sigh of relief as they backtracked out of the woods and back home. With a map in hand, May would never get lost in the winding passages and endless barrage of tree trunks. When she examined the city map including the forest and part of Rustboro City in the north on her way home, Perrault Drive was only a short road with no houses lining its sides. Whoever was behind the allegedly prank call, its organizers were good but failed to consider one thing: they chose the wrong girl to play their prank on.

Several minutes of walking through possible exit points were fruitless. All of the routes she knew out of the woods led her and Glaceon back to the same dilapidated, abandoned mansion at 66 Perrault Drive (which in reality was not along Perrault Drive at all). The map was completely useless at this point on. To make matters worse, it suddenly poured down on her parade.

"Come on Glaceon, we have to get inside." Although both of them hated the idea, they hated catching a cold even more.

Inside the abandoned (and supposedly haunted) manor, everything was a mess…literally. The ceiling could come crashing down on them at anytime. There were Ariados everywhere they went inside the manor; all of them glaring at their unexpected guests or their lunch. But it wasn't only the Ariados who were giving them the intimidating glare. There were ghost Pokemon inside the mansion, flying around like playing tag up in mid-air. Worse, the rain showed no signs of bogging down. This prank was starting to get out of control.

"Glaceon, get ready…" May said. "It seems that they want a battle."

Her only Pokemon in hand was ever ready for battle.

Suddenly, an excruciating screech filled the room and had the Pokemon scurrying away. May covered her ears abruptly and tightly as the screeching intensified; making her fall down on her knees.

"W-What is that noise? I-It's so painful…!" She screamed and shut her eyes; so did Glaceon.

_"At long last…another sacrifice…!" _

"W-Who's there?" She opened one of her eyes.

_"The prophecy shall be fulfilled!"_

Suddenly, the screeching came to a grinding halt. May stood up again on her two feet and Glaceon on its four feet. The Ariados and the other Pokemon who were threatening their mortal lives just a while ago vanished. The mansion was quiet…too quiet…

"Glaceon, let's get out of here!" May said, terrified. "I don't want to stick around here anymore."

As soon as they turned around towards the exit…wait, there used to be a door behind them.

"Where's the door?" asked a terrified coordinator. "Where's the door?"

Suddenly, everything went black. May collapsed under the sheer weight of something demonic. Fortunately, she asked Glaceon to do a life-saving favor for her before going into coma.

"Glaceon…use Iron Tail…get…out of…here…"

The Pokemon wasn't about to abandon its trainer for good. Instead, it used Iron Tail to smash through the wooden wall and escape the clutches of the mansion filled with darkness up to the very brim. Glaceon scurried deep into the woods, looking for a way back to the city and cry for help.

--0--0--0--0--0--

**Location:** Petalburg City outskirts

"I can't wait to see May again." said an aspiring young champion, walking the remaining miles to Petalburg City along with two gym leaders by his side.

"Ash, I'm starting to think that you have feelings for May." Misty concluded. "You've been practically talking about her ever since we set foot in Hoenn."

"It's only natural for someone to get all excited to see an unseen friend for years."

"You've just started your Sinnoh journey with Dawn. You call that 'years'? By the way, where is she?"

"She returned to Twinleaf Town for the time being. She said that she 'missed the green, green grass of home'."

"Wow…and I thought Brock was the one with the cheesy pick-up lines."

Petalburg City was coming into view when all of a sudden a Glaceon blocked their path. Brock and Misty didn't notice that it was May's Glaceon that escaped the horror of the haunted mansion a few minutes ago.

"Hey look, it's a Glaceon." Brock noticed. "Now there's something you don't see very often here."

"You're right…this is May's Glaceon, no doubt about it." Ash said confidently.

"Are you sure?"

"So it must mean she's around here somewhere."

The Pokemon shook its head and began crying in its own language—something that needed translation. But a look in its eyes was what Ash needed to ascertain the situation.

"Glaceon…show us where May is right now!"

_END OF ACT ONE _


	35. OVA6: Six Squares Forward

**Act Two:** Six Squares Forward

The only thing that was standing between salvation and death was a lush, thick forest. Bravely led by May's Glaceon, the rescue team hurried back to the haunted manor in the deepest and darkest part of Petalburg Woods—where not even the light of the sun could touch it. They didn't look back; they moved forward. Soon they arrived outside 66 Perrault Drive.

"Glaceon, are you sure May went in there?" asked Ash. The Pokemon nodded.

"Hold on, Ash. I sense something demonic within those walls." Brock warned him. "Maybe it would be best if we call for help."

"We don't have much time. Who knows what they could be doing to May right now. I'm going in!"

"Don't be reckless! What if you get caught in there as well?"

"I'd rather lose my sanity than to lose her! Don't try to stop me, Brock."

Seeing that he was determined to rescue his damsel in distress, Brock spoke no more and let the knight in shining armor mount his noble steed.

"Misty, if ever I don't return, tell my mom that I love her." Ash left his supposedly last message.

"Don't say that, Ash! You WILL come back alive!" Misty cried.

Then, he looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you don't have to go through this. You can stay outside."

His trusted partner, who had fought alongside him throughout his journey, shook his head in refusal. Pikachu's cheeks let out sparks, meaning that the Pokemon was ready for battle…even their supposedly last battle of their lives.

"Pikachu…okay, let's go!"

--0--0--0--0--0--

The mansion itself was relatively small so looking for May inside was a synch for Ash. While his friends wait outside for news from inside the haunted mansion, the three-man (so it's not really composed of three men but a trainer, his Pikachu, and Glaceon) rescue team searched every nook and cranny for the brunette coordinator. With so many rooms to search at, it will definitely take a while.

"Where ARE you, May? At least give us a sign." He muttered.

He did get a sign. Pikachu found something at the edge of the second floor hallway—something yellow with Pokeballs scattered around it.

"Pika pika…!"

"What is it, Pikachu? Did you find something?" The trainer hurried to where Pikachu was standing. What his partner found came into view…and there he realized that the trail was getting warmer and warmer. "Wait, this is May's belt bag! She must be around here."

By the time he had acquired the bag, several explosions occurred around them. A massive group of Ariados gathered around and surrounded the rescue party. It was an ambush right from the start; and with the party outnumbered fifty to one, rather than fighting all of them they decided to break through the blockade. The pack was about to spew acid on them, which can be pretty excruciating upon contact with the flesh.

"Glaceon, I know you're May's Pokemon." Ash said. "But at this point, I need you to trust me on this. If we get thrashed here, you won't have any trainer to come back to."

Seeing that the trainer was the one closest and most protective on the coordinator, Glaceon nodded its head in agreement unhesitatingly, willing to follow Ash's commands at least for now.

"Okay, we only have one shot at this. Glaceon, use Ice Shard! Pikachu; clear a path for us with a Thunderbolt!"

The purpose of the Ice Shard attack was for cover and the Thunderbolt for opening up an escape route. Both Pokemon and trainer worked together to beat the odds that were completely against them. With the Ariados fleeing from the overwhelming combination of attacks, an escape route was finally made leading to the only place they haven't explored inside the manor. The Ariados pack, on the other hand, wasn't going to let them go without a fight. As the rescue party fled, they were bombarded by endless volleys of String Shot attacks. Ash's foot got hit by a String Shot attack and tripped. The Ariados pack was closing in on him.

Ash threw out a Pokeball. "Staravia, use Gust!"

Staravia flapped its wings in rapid succession, creating an impenetrable wind barrier that sent most of the Ariados flying to the other side of the woods while a few others broke ranks and fled. Finally, the trainer broke free of the strings and hurried to the only unexplored part of the manor:

"What's a Pokemon battlefield doing here?" The curious trainer asked.

"Pika pika pi…!" Pikachu tugged Ash's pants. They all saw what they were looking for…and it's just across the battlefield.

--0--0--0--0--0--

There was May; her hands and feet bound to a wooden cross by well-tied knots and dangling several feet above the ground. She was still unconscious even after the time Glaceon fled the mansion to seek help.

"May, can you hear me? Please answer me!" Ash yelled from afar. "May…!"

"Pika pikachu pika pi…!" Pikachu joined him.

So did Glaceon. "Gla…!"

"No response…Staravia, cut through those ropes!"

As soon as Staravia was near, a stream of Night Shade came out of nowhere and landed directly at it. The Pokemon went into a nose dive before it crashed down, unable to battle.

"Where did that Night Shade come from?"

_"That would be my doing, mortal trainer."_

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!"

_"If you want your precious girl back in one piece, challenge me to a two-on-two Pokemon battle." _

"Why should I challenge the likes of you? Luring May into this abomination is just unforgivable!"

_"I'd watch my words if I were you. My Haunter can punch through those ropes and send your friend on a one-way ride aboard the Oblivion Express."_

"You…just who do you think you are?"

_"Come down from there then I'll answer your question."_

Ash, Pikachu, and Glaceon descended through the set of stairs just beside them and hurriedly rushed at one end of the battlefield—the playing grounds for the battle that would decide May's destiny. The source of the voice emerged from the shadows; and just in the nick of time, the coordinator's eyes slowly opened and noticed that she had a Pidgey's-eye-view of the battlefield. The sides have been drawn for what it would be the death-defying or life-threatening Pokemon battle in history.

Ash's opponent was…May? But she was wearing a black version of the real May's outfit; and her sapphire eyes were replaced by crimson.

_"Can you fight your true love, Ash Ketchum?" _

"Are you taking me for a fool? Of course you're not the real May!"

_"True…I am just an embodiment. I need your friend as a sacrifice to make me real."_

"I'm not going to let that happen! I'll battle you for May's sake!"

_"Such burning spirit…I'm going to honestly enjoy this."_

**Pokemon Battle #000000:** The Last Alliance (unsanctioned by the Hoenn League)

**Defendant: **Ash Ketchum (Glaceon 1st seed, Pikachu 2nd seed)

**Challenger: **May Maple (Ariados 1st seed, Haunter 2nd seed)

**Battle Rules: **no time limit, no in-game Pokemon swap, judging will be done through mechanical means

_END OF ACT TWO_


	36. OVA7: Need a Six to Proceed

**Act Three:** Need a Six to Proceed

**Pokemon Battle #000000:** The Last Alliance (Ash Ketchum vs. May Maple—unsanctioned by the Hoenn League)

**Pokemon Battle Round #1:** Glaceon (Ash 1st seed) vs. Ariados (May 1st seed)

Ash launched the preemptive strike by commanding Glaceon to use Quick Attack. Since its evolution from Eevee, Glaceon had gotten stronger and faster especially under May's supervision. In fact, the Pokemon was faster than Pikachu while its attack took a devastating, first-strike blow on Ariados.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Ash said confidently. "Nice work, Glaceon. Finish it off with Ice Beam!"

_"We're just starting, Ash. Ariados use String Shot and aim for Glaceon's feet!"_

While Glaceon was charging up for another attack, Ariados grabbed its feet with String Shot and sent its opponent on a one-way ticket around the battlefield in mid-air. The Ice Beam attack eventually failed.

"No, Glaceon!"

_"Ariados, follow it up with Night Shade!" _

The spider-like Pokemon's eyes glowed black and unleashed an array of black rays, hitting its mark. Glaceon helplessly fell down to the ground with lethal force; it could barely stand on its feet.

"Don't give up! Remember, this one's for May! This is for your trainer!"

_"Give it up. Even Pokemon have their limitations too, you know."_

"May's Glaceon is not through with your Ariados yet! Come on!"

_"I like your burning spirit. But everything must come to an abrupt end! Ariados, time to wrap this one up with Night Shade!"_

"Glaceon, Ice Beam…full power!"

Both Night Shade and Ice Beam went past one another. The array of beams hit their intended mark, knocking down both Pokemon out for the count. The first battle ended in a draw. Ash hurried to the badly hurt Glaceon and brought it to his side while May commanded Ariados to return to its Pokeball—without any sympathy for its injuries at all.

"Glaceon, are you okay?"

The injured Pokemon opened its eyes and spoke up a little. "Gla…Gla…"

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. You were great back there; take a good long rest."

**Battle Round #1 Result:** Glaceon (Ash) takes 179 damage points (+25 percent critical hit) from Night Shade. Ariados (May) takes 224 damage points from Ice Beam. Both Pokemon are unable to battle; round draw.

--0--0--0--0--0--

**Pokemon Battle Round #2:** Pikachu (Ash 2nd seed) vs. Haunter (May 2nd seed)

"Pikachu, it's up to you now. Give it your best shot."

"Pika…chu!" Ash's long-time and most trusted partner jumped off from his shoulder and into his side of the battlefield. "Pika…!"

_"I knew you would use Pikachu sooner or later. Haunter, I choose you!"_

The first round meant nothing compared to this round. It was the battle that would make or break May's fate on the wooden cross. However, it seemed that the crucified coordinator didn't want this battle to continue anymore. She didn't want to see any more of her friends getting hurt because of her.

"Stop the battle this instant!" cried May, crying.

"What the…? Have you gone insane, May?" Ash replied.

"I don't want anybody getting hurt because of me! Stop this battle—"

"I'VE COME TOO FAR NOW, MAY! JUST SHUT UP AND STAY STILL!"

It was the loudest voice she had ever heard from the trainer. His face was the angriest she had ever seen. His burning spirit was the hottest she had ever felt, emanating from inside. She spoke no more but she started to cry not because of the sudden outburst of emotions but because of the fact that Ash would be willing to sacrifice his life for another—even if it meant digging his own grave.

"May, I swore in front of your Dad that I would protect you. That's what I'm going to do right now."

_"Aw…how sweet…too bad it'll only be for a short time! Haunter, put Pikachu to sleep with Hypnosis while doing Scary Face!" _

Haunter's eyes started glowing red while staring at Pikachu with a scary face literally. But this Pikachu was as smart as its trainer. It closed its eyes and stood its ground.

"Pikachu, give Haunter a taste of your Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu's signature move hit its intended bull's-eye. In addition to the devastating attack, Haunter was paralyzed from hands to tail.

_"Haunter, no…!"_

"This one's for May! Pikachu, finish it off with another Volt Tackle!"

Haunter suddenly broke out of its paralysis and flew up to avoid another critical strike.

_"Haunter, use Shadow Ball!" _

The battlefield was bombarded with black, round balls that exploded on impact. Pikachu took three serious hits before falling down on the battleground, all battered and weak.

_"It's over, Ash Ketchum. You've lost. May's body is as good as mine."_

"Pikachu, can you stand up?"

_"Don't push your Pokemon too far. It's already at its limit of its abilities."_

"Pikachu's not done yet! We've battled together against the odds throughout our journey. It will take more than a barrage of Shadow Balls to put my pal down."

Pikachu was back up again as if the Shadow Ball barrage proved ineffective. Despite the Pokemon's battered state, Pikachu wants some more action.

_"T-That's impossible!"_

"Nothing is impossible as long as Pokemon and trainer fight as one…unlike the likes of you who don't have sympathy for injured Pokemon like your Ariados."

_"Don't tell me what you think is right! Haunter, use Shadow Ball again!"_

"Pikachu, use the walls and launch a Quick Attack!"

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha…you're seriously going to use a Normal Attack on a Ghost Pokemon? If you are already calling it quits, then just say so."_

As expected, Pikachu's Quick Attack proved to be ineffective against Haunter as it passed through the ghost Pokemon like a hot knife through butter. But that wasn't the reason why he told Pikachu to execute the attack.

"Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt it…!"

_"W-What…?"_

The goal of Quick Attack was to get closer to Haunter and let Pikachu pass through the ghost Pokemon's transparent body. At the exact moment, Pikachu released a hundred thousand volts of electricity. The closer Pikachu got, the more damaging the electric attack was. Haunter fell down to the battleground, down for the count. Pikachu landed on its four small feet, severely exhausted but felt like a winner.

**Battle Round #2 Results:** Pikachu (Ash) takes 253 damage points (+40 percent critical hit x3) from Shadow Ball. Haunter (May) takes 302 damage points (+35 percent critical hit plus attack range bonus) from Thunderbolt. Haunter is unable to battle; Pikachu wins. Victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

--0--0--0--0--0--

The pack of Ariados and other ghost Pokemon couldn't accept the defeat of their mistress and decided to take matters into their own hands. They surrounded the entire battleground area; no escape route unsealed and no small hole unblocked. Pikachu was too exhausted to make another clearing and Glaceon was too badly hurt to even stand on its four feet.

_"Stand down, everyone! Let them go!" _

Surprised, the hostile Pokemon backed down and opened up a way out for them peacefully. A Gastly approached May and used Psychic to untie the rope knots and put her down gently on solid ground. May was happy to be back on solid ground but she was happier when Ash crashed through adversity. Both of them gave each other a warm and tight hug.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Ash." said May, crying. "Don't do something like that ever again."

"I did it because Glaceon felt very lonely." The victorious trainer replied. "I felt very lonely without you."

"Ash…I didn't know…that you were willing to go the distance just for me."

"I'd go anywhere as long as you're safe and sound. Come on, let's go home."

May nodded her head. The Ariados and the other ghost Pokemon, as well as their mistress, watched them leave the manor that gave the both of them so much trouble.

_"So this is what love feels like."_

_END OF ACT THREE_


	37. OVA8: Back to Start

**Epilogue:** Back to Start

* * *

_Love never dies. Love will continue to live on. Love will...make you go LOL the second time around.  
_

_More ridiculous acts of both love and idiocy...more infatuation...more romantic troubles...and its all coming after May's semester break._

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly presents a separate sequel to the well-reviewed (okay so not so for some) Pokefic. _

**"An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles"**

_Let's just hope the hiatus will be enough time for me to make it. _

* * *

_A pleasant evening, mortals; this is your Doctor Vlad on the airwaves at a cold Halloween night. I have struck several victims in the past few hours and will continue until my hunting season comes to a close. I may be standing behind you or under the bed you're lying down on. I will continue to wreak havoc on the world of mortals until my heart's desire. For the meantime, here is Caroline Maple with her trick-or-treat hit single "Jack-o-Lanterns under a Full Moon". Now, I shall disappear into the darkness of oblivion and purge this world. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…_

"This radio station gives me the creeps." Misty said.

"It's what makes Petalburg Radio so popular across the Hoenn region." May replied.

"Still, it gives me the creeps. I miss the voice of Doctor Love. I wish I would've told him my problem sooner."

"You have a problem in love? That must mean you like somebody!"

"Well, I didn't mean that way…ha, ha, ha…"

The gang returned to May's house where her worried parents were overjoyed upon seeing their daughter safe and sound. Their thanks went to Ash and his friends and invited them over to spend the night at their place. Soon afterwards, Brock told May that there is no organization named the Pokemon Contest Coordinating Council. She was deliberately set up by the other May from 66 Perrault Drive for her reasons that are beyond human reason. But as long as she lives to live another day and tell the tale, life goes on.

That is…until the next morning.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Halloween finally came to a close with the onset of November. The morning sun penetrated through the window blinds and pulled last night's hero's eyelids open. Eventually, he rose up from his bed inside a room for four. He noticed that the other beds were empty, assuming that Misty and Brock were already up earlier than expected. He rubbed off the things the Sandman put in his eyes and left the room. Yawning, he descended down the staircase towards the dining area where…nobody was preparing anything.

"That's odd. Usually Brock would at least leave something for me whenever I don't wake up on time." Ash thought. "And where is Pikachu anyway?"

He looked around the house for a bit, searching for his friends or anybody who was still in the house. When he stepped foot inside the living room…there they were, all lying down on the floor.

"What the…? Brock! Misty! Max!" yelled Ash, hurrying to them. "What happened here?"

Ash felt the coldness enveloping their skin…and coldness could only mean one thing.

"No…! Who did this to you guys?"

Suddenly, Ash felt something approaching him from behind. He turned around to slap that something hard but his attacking arm was stopped by another hand…May's hand in particular.

"What the…May?"

Without hesitation, the coordinator kissed her hero. But it wasn't any ordinary kiss. Afterwards, Ash felt strange all of a sudden as if he was dying from something.

"May…what…the...wait a minute…you're not—"

Ash collapsed onto the ground, suffering the same fate as her friends did. May wiped her lips with her pointing finger and licked it with her tongue.

"Good morning, darling…and goodbye."

In the end, May Maple had the last laugh…literally.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**END OF "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love"**

See you guys on the sequel!


End file.
